ONE DIRECTION FAN FICTION
by Sophiesauruz
Summary: It's about Liam's sister that Liam never told the other lads about. Will they break the one and only rule that Liam proposed? Why won't her tortured mind rest?Let me know what you think. I'm very sorry for any mistakes, my mother-tongue isn't English. If you want to see how Evelyn looks the story imaage is her.Tell me if you like how she looks, it took me long to find a well one...


Evelyn

"I hope I can come home on time for Christmas..." I said.

"I do to! I've got the perfect present for you Lee!" she said and giggled.

I laughed.

"I told you not to buy me one!" I said.

"I had to! You're my brother and I love you! Besides I haven't seen you in two bloody months! Wolver Hampton is so dead without you!" she said and we laughed.

Even when nothing's funny we just laughed. It was amazing how Evelyn's laughter was so contagious. She laughs for no bloody reason, and that was one of her best features.

Because she's only a year younger than me we were always incredibly close.

"I miss you so much, Lee. You can't imagine..." she muttered.

"I can! I miss you loads more!" I said and chuckled.

"Oh come on Lee, you have the lads! I mean I have mum, and a couple of girlfriends. AND you have Danielle!" she muttered.

"Well I'm very sorry about your ex-boyfriend. But why don't you just move on?" I asked worried.

"You know how it is... that's hard!" she sighed.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up..." I excused.

"No worries, what are you giving mum?" she asked.

I felt so bad knowing that now she's blue.

"That's a surprise. I know you can't keep secrets!" I said.

"Naaaaw... anyways I have to go now. Love you! Talk to you tomorrow!" she said.

"Okay!" I said and suddenly Harry and Louis came into the flat.

"Uhm... bye talk to you tomorrow, I love you too!" I said fast and silent before hanging up hoping they won't hear it.

"Who was that? I thought Danielle's phone was broken..." Louis said.

"Yeah... they... replaced it..." I said nervous.

"What? You just told us ten minutes ago that you can't contact her for a week." Harry said confused.

"Yeah... I... I lied!" I said.

"No you didn't. Who was that?" Louis asked.

"Are you cheating on her?" Harry exclaimed shocked.

"No! No! Alright... that was Evelyn..." I admitted.

"Who's Evelyn?" Louis asked and they looked at each other.

"Aaaaaaaaa girl?" I said hesitatingly leering to the side for a second.

Should I tell them? I'm afraid they'll fancy her...

"Wow captain obvious." Louis said amused.

"Yeah but WHO?" Harry asked.

"Myyyyyyyyy sister..." I said.

Sure, my other two sisters were amazing too. But Evelyn was stunningly possessive. And a lot more outgoing than Nicola and Ruth. They were both shy, even though they were older than me! Evelyn can be shy too, but she's loud, cute and very social.

She's the most generous and selfless person I know. She's absolutely perfect.

"Wait, I thought you only have two sisters... Ruth and Nicola..." Harry said sitting down on the other sofa across the living room.

Louis nodded sitting down beside him.

"Well... I have a third sister..." I said.

"Since when?" Louis said.

"Always. I just never mentioned her..." I said.

"Why not?" Harry asked acting upset. Sometimes he reminded me so much of her.

"Because she's ugly probably." Louis joked.

"Exactly..." I lied.

Danielle met her once, we went out for dinner. Danielle told me that she was jealous of Evelyn's beauty. I could only laugh. They're the most beautiful women in the universe.

"Ouch..." Harry laughed.

"Urgh! I can't wait for Christmas break!" Louis muttered falling back on the sofa.

"Me too... I just want to see my family again..." I said silently.

Niall was my best mate, and not even he knew about Eve...

I felt bad for calling Eve ugly... but I have to take it to protect her!

"Do you have any other siblings we don't know about? Maybe a twin?" Louis asked and Harry laughed.

"No..." I sighed.

I wish Eve was my twin. She's my best friend; it would have been brilliant if we were in the same class in school.

"I think your family is the only we haven't met yet." Harry said.

"So?" I asked.

"So? We want to meet them! We only met Nicola and Ruth. Not your mum, nor your dad or the other sister! Is she older or younger?" Louis said.

"She's a month younger than Harry..." I said.

"Really?" Louis said.

I know that Louis loves how I take care of my sisters, and I also know that he wants a son and a daughter just so his son can take care of his daughter.

"Then why don't we just meet Liam's family after Christmas?" Harry suggested.

"No..." I said.

"Okay! Then we'll all go to Wolver Hampton after Christmas!" Louis said and I face palmed.

Evelyn's view:

I hate surprises! So much! And Liam knows that so well. Now he says he had four more surprises? But they will only arrive after Christmas...

I should start calling him mysterious Liam...

Maybe he and Danielle adopted turtles and they're all coming to visit? Or they actually adopted triplets? Liam always wanted children really early...

I have to pick him up from the airport because he doesn't have his driver's license yet and he is afraid of taking a taxi.

I love Liam's voice, I always had. He sung my favourite song at his second x-factor audition. But to be honest I never actually heard any of the others sing, or see them. I was afraid I might not like them and disappoint Liam...

Harrys view:

"Zayn. Hey Zayn wake up!" I muttered shaking him. Our plane had finally landed in Heathrow and I had to wake up Zayn.

He woke up and we left the plane and the landing area through a tunnel.

Liam was far in front of us walking through the big hall to the airport gates.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Zayn asked tired.

It was obvious that he had a jetlag.

"I don't know..." I muttered.

Suddenly the automatic gates opened and a girl came in. She had chocolate brown curly hair and was a little shorter than Liam and skinny yet curvy. She jumped and laid her arms around Liam's neck, he put his hands on her waste and picked her up hugging her.

"Is that a fan?" Louis asked.

"We should free him from her..." I said and we went over to them.

"You can get an autograph but no choking us..." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder trying to get her off Liam.

Liam let her go and down.

She looked at me and I was mesmerized she had one blue and one green eye. And they were gorgeous. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Liam? Who's that?" she said confused.

"Evelyn... this is Harry, Niall, Louis and Zayn. The other members of the band." Liam said rubbing the back of his neck, one hand still on her waist.

Evelyn? Who's Evelyn?

"Aaaah! So you're his sister!" Louis said and she giggled.

"Yeah I am." she said looking at Liam.

"We should go now... see you soon lads!" Liam said and they left.

Liam's view:

Oh bloody hell! I hurried so they won't see her yet! But of course she was too early as always!

She has always been judged because of her eyes... I personally think they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And when Harry stared at her like she was an alien it hurt...

She even once had to be home schooled because a few kids at our school we making fun of her. And I couldn't do anything about it!

She was the only one in our family without brown eyes, as well as the only one with natural curly hair...

She's always been special. Always my perfect best friend.

"So how's life?" I asked in the car.

"Well I told you EVERYTHING on the phone yesterday, the day before, and the day before that..." she said and giggled.

We arrived at home and Nicola and Ruth weren't home.

The next morning we celebrated Christmas together.

Evelyn and I have always been immature about Christmas, the night before we both couldn't sleep so she slept in my room. Just that we didn't sleep, we watched our favourite movies all night. Basically Disney movies.

The entire holidays we were inseparable just like we used to be. Well then, ten days after Christmas came the day the lads were going to arrive.

To be honest... I didn't even want them to join us anymore...

I was sure she was going to be best friends with all of them. Except Harry... because apparently he has something against her eyes. What if she replaces me with them? What if she thinks better of them than me?

"Liam. Are you ready to go to the airport?" Ruth asked annoyed.

I nodded and we went out the house to the car. Ruth and Nicola couldn't care less about my career and the lads. But Evelyn, Eve always supported me, in every possible way there was.

I smiled to myself in the car as I thought of how happy I can count myself as to have her.

Finally at the airport, we met the other lads.

Even though I didn't like it, I wanted to surprise Eve anyways. She says she hates surprises; she just hates waiting for them and not knowing what they are...

In the car back I texted her that her surprise is on its way. I could see her freak out in front of my inner eye and chuckled.

"What is Liam grinning at?" Louis asked.

"Probably some dumb inside joke of him and Evelyn." Ruth muttered.

"Very funny…" I said annoyed. Our inside jokes are brilliant not 'dumb'!

"Honestly. Every day the Payne twins strike again! It's annoying…" Ruth said.

"You should grow up some day." She muttered.

"Oh Eve and I will never grow up believe me." I said.

"Hope dies last, Liam." She said annoyed.

I could tell the lads didn't like Ruth and Nicola that much, because they were too serious, and didn't like as we were 'immature'.

But they were both not going to be home with us anyways…

At home the lads at first chose their rooms. Evelyn was at a friends house fortunately…

Harry and Lou took Ruth's room downstairs, and Niall and I took Nicola's room upstairs, while Zayn took mine beside Niall's.

We all set our rooms up while Ruth and Nicola left to spend the six weeks we'll be here at a friends summer house.

When we were all done we went into the kitchen. Our house was huge, mums job's great.

"You want something to drink?" I asked opening the fridge.

"Sure." They all said.

Harrys view:

The kitchen was huge, a lot of light wood, and two window walls. The walls had a great view of the big garden that had a big tree with two swings. It was absolutely stunning. One of the window walls was slid opened and five steps went down to the garden.

"Your house is brilliant!" Zayn said as Liam reached us some drinks.

"Yeah… Eve helped designing it." Liam said.

"What? How old is this house?" Louis said.

"Six years…" Liam said smiling.

I nodded impressed and we all looked around in the room. High bright wooden ceiling with a big window over the kitchen island. The kitchen was silver and also wood, and perfectly clean. Everything was very modern. Suddenly I saw some pictures at one of the counters. I went over and took one of the framed pictures. It was Liam and a girl, she was on his back and they were both laughing. Liam held her closely. I looked at her eyes and one was green and one blue. Liam was looking at her over his shoulder.

Suddenly Liam took the picture and put it back down.

I looked confused at him and he just nodded. What?

Suddenly the phone that was on the wall between kitchen fridge and door frame into the living room rang.

Liam quickly picked up.

"Oh hey mum!" he said happy.

Louis and I sat on the island as Niall looked through the fridge and Zayn just looked around drinking.

"Yeah, no that's alright. Yeah no problem I'll watch Eve. The two 'adults' already left." Liam said.

"Okay, no the lads are already here. Where's Eve by the way? I thought she'll be here by five…" he said and sounded worried.

"Okay… yeah, I know… okay bye." He said and hung up.

"Okay my mum won't be back from Europe until at least in two weeks." He said.

"Then who'll feed us?" Niall asked.

"I don't know… Eve's a great cook…" he shrugged.

"Where is she? We only saw her for a second, and we wanted to meet your family." Louis said. I honestly REALLY wanted to see her.

"Oh she's already on her way, she'd be here any second…" Liam said nodding.

Liam's view:

Suddenly I heard the front door.

"Wait here for a second." I said and sprinted through the living room into the entrance area.

"Hey Lee!" Eve said and hugged me tight.

We let go of each other and I looked worried at her. She wore her brown contacts again…

"I know! Don't yell at me please… I just… I don't want to be seen with my freak eyes…" she said and looked down.

"They are beautiful…" I said and hugged her.

"That's what you say… you have to say that, you're my brother. But… I am your sister, and when the one and only Liam Payne has a freak sister maybe your fans won't like you that much…" she said silently.

"Do you hear what you're saying? You are-" I started but was cut off by someone walking through the doorframe.

"Oh… hey…" Eve said.

"Hi. I'm Zayn… Liam where is the bathroom again?" Zayn asked.

I told him and he disappeared again.

Evelyn looked annoyed and disbelieving again.

"Look… I'm sorry. But they are really nice. And you will love them I know it! You can keep your contacts in if you want…" I said sorry and she sighed nodding.

"I should've killed you when I had the opportunity." She said and walked up the stairs.

I chuckled. She's just tired…

Harry's view:

"Guys his sister's here!" Zayn said quickly walking in.

We all smiled and Liam came in, alone?

"What? Where is she?" Zayn asked.

"Oh she went to change…" Liam said.

"So what's for dinner?" Niall asked.

"Depends on who cooks…" Liam said.

"We could just order something…" he added.

"Great!" Niall and Louis said.

"Okay I'll just order for all of us…" he said and pulled his mobile out walking out into the garden.

I smiled, and all of a sudden she came walking in but immediately stopped when she saw us.

"Oh… hey…" she said.

I squinched my eyes a little and she looked confused at me turning her head away a little.

"What are you looking at?" she asked confused and everyone turned looking at me.

"Your eyes…" I said and hers widened.

Evelyn's view:

"What about them?" I asked acting cool.

"Weren't they blue or green?" he asked.

"No…" I said snorting acting amused.

"Oh…" he said.

"Where's Liam?" I asked.

Harry's view:

"Oh out in the garden…" Zayn said and she went out as well.

We watched her leave and she was FIT.

She wore light blue jeans with holes and a white tank top.

"Okay… I can't be the only one thinking she's FIT…" Louis said.

We all nodded.

"Ugly. Liam's such a liar…" Zayn muttered.

I was probably only jet lagging and my head made that up that her eyes are blue and green. I seriously should see a doctor…

"Does anyone know where the telly is? I'm bored!" Louis said.

We all shrugged.

"Hey they're both outside why don't we look through the house?" Niall said.

"Great idea Nialler!" Zayn said and we all separated.

The living room was boring, but there was a telly! I went up the stairs and looked around. It looked boring as well so I went back downstairs. There was a room beside mine and Louis' room so I went in there.

There was quite a big bed and it was a gorgeous room. Maybe hers?

I saw a big Coldplay poster on the wall over the bed and smiled. Beside the bed were many tablets and pills. I looked confused until I heard a sound from the kitchen and quickly went out.

Liam's view:

"So it got worse?" I asked worried.

"A lot… I don't think I can not cope with this any longer…" she said silently and sat down on the island.

"Don't worry. I'm here…" I said and hugged her.

"Oh and I ordered us Chinese." I said and she smiled.

"You're the best, Lee. You know that, right?" she said.

"Sure…" I said and she giggled.

Harry walked in.

"Oh…Eve, this is Harry… the lads will stay here for next six weeks…" I said.

"Nice to meet you Eve." Harry said and winked.

Really?

Eve only nodded.

"Where are the others even?" I asked.

"Here!" Louis said and they came in from the living room.

"Eve. This is Louis and Niall, you already met Zayn." I said smiling.

"Pleasure." Lou said.

"Why don't we watch telly until the food arrives?" I suggested.

They nodded and we went into the living room.

We sat down on the sofa, Eve between me and Niall. She and Niall talked at little as I skipped through the channels. The evening went great, as I thought they already had loads of fun. They seemed to hit it off immediately. We ate and I turned some music on and we played dart and ping pong in the basement.

Around 11 pm. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Eve said and ran upstairs me following her.

She opened the door and a girl hugged her.

"Oh… hey Brooke…" Eve said.

"Hey bff! And Hey good looking pop star brother!" Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke…" I said slightly annoyed.

She just walked in and dropped her bag on the table beside the door.

"Yeah… come in…" I muttered and Eve looked excusing at me.

I never liked Brooke, to be honest she was a bitch. She slept with every guy I know, and was a horrible influence on Eve!

"So there's a big party next week… are you two coming?" she asked.

"Where is it?" Eve asked.

"Here. Your house is huge!" she said.

"What here?" I said looking at Eve.

She just shrugged excusing.

I shook my head disappointed in Eve and went downstairs back into the basement.

Eve's view:

"He got hotter didn't he?" she asked smirking.

"What the bloody hell Brooke? I told you not to come here anymore!" I said annoyed.

"Oh come on, you missed me." She said, grabbed her bag and left again.

"You can die in a hole if you want to…" I muttered mocking her high pitched voice, and went into my room.

My rooms' door was beside the basements, and on the other side was the door to Nicola's room where Harry and Louis were sleeping. I fell asleep quite fast listening to music.

The entire week we predominantly spent at home. These lads were absolutely amazing. This Louis, was incredibly funny. And Niall was laughing at anything and always hungry!

Liam's view:

As I thought they were almost already best friends! Not that I'm not happy for her or them… but I actually wanted to have my sister for myself…

One night I heard sounds downstairs, knowing what might be up I hurried downstairs not bothering to put a shirt on.

I heard sounds in Eve's room. I rushed into her room to find her tossing and turning and talking in her sleep.

"Help! No please!" she said. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Evelyn. Evelyn wake up it's just a bad dream…" I said and put my hand on her cheek. Her forehead was sweaty and her eyes were pressed closed.

"What's happening?" Harry suddenly said from the door.

"Nothing leave." I said hurriedly.

He just walked in.

"Wait, let me try." He said and I went away hesitatingly.

"Evelyn. Evelyn calm down…" he whispered and took her hand and put the other on her shoulder.

She was still breathing fast but calmed down quickly.

"How do you do that?" I asked stunned.

Nobody managed to calm her down, ever. Her nightmares were horrible, It gave us both hard times.

Harry's view:

We both sat down in the kitchen and he made us coffee.

"So why does she have them?" I asked.

"Because of our uncle. " he said silently staring at his cup holding it in both hands.

I looked confused at him.

"When we were little. Our uncle, Aaron sometimes 'watched' us… well he did more than watch to Eve…" he said and looked up, his eyes teary.

"Don't tell me he ra-"

"No… but he touched her… and made her do things… like bring drugs to people or steal and horrible things… he threatened her if she told anyone that he'd kill everyone she loves…" he said and I looked over into the entrance hall through the opened door at the sleeping Evelyn.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"Don't be…" he replied taking a sip.

"So where is that uncle now?" I asked.

"We don't know… he just disappeared when mum found out…" he said.

I nodded.

It was so amazing how she made all of us laugh with that past…

The next morning:

We were all sitting at breakfast when she walked in, she was just in her underwear and a button up shirt from Liam that went down to her thighs, adulating her tanned skin.

She was holding her head, her eyes closed.

"Morning sleeping beauty…" Zayn said.

Her eyes shot open and one was blue and one green.

"Liam… I thought they weren't morning persons…" she said threatening.

"They aren't but you aren't either…" he said.

"Wow… are you wearing contacts…" Zayn said looking closer.

She leered at Liam for a second and nodded.

"Yeah… I know I sometimes feel like looking like a freak…" she muttered and sat down grabbing a bowl of cereal as well.

"Like a freak? I think that looks absolutely gorgeous." I said.

Liam's view:

She looked shocked at him and turned red. Wow, finally she had proof!

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah. It looks great on you." Lou said and I smiled even more.

Suddenly my phone got a text.

"Did you tell them?" – Eve

"No!" I said.

"As if! You're just like me!" she yelled, grabbed her bowl and rose up walking out.

"As if that's such a bad thing!" I yelled after her.

"Whoa… what. Was. That." Zayn said.

"Well I guess now that she already thinks so… I can tell you…" I said silently.

"Those. Are her real eyes… she hates them, that's why she wears contacts… normally… . And she is convinced that they look 'freakish' and disgusting…" he sighed.

Evelyn's view:

Great. Now they all know what a freak I am. Thank you Liam.

I was lying in my bed my head buried in my pillow.

Someone knocked on my opened door.

"Fuck off Liam…" I muttered into the pillow.

"It's me…" Harry suddenly said.

I sat up my eyes closed.

"Wait a second I have to put them in…" I said and reached for my drawer where my contacts are but he grabbed my hand.

WOW his hands are SOFT!

"You don't need them… you are beautiful…" he whispered. I opened one eye and he chuckled. He was sitting on the bed beside me.

"Open the other…" he said smiling and I slowly opened it. He shook his head smiling.

"Absolutely stunning…" he said.

Harrys view:

She turned red and I smiled, suddenly Liam came in and I let her hand go. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Look, I'm sorry. But they would've found out someday anyways… and that would've been more awkward if I wasn't there." Liam said.

She nodded silently…

"Brooke called… the party starts at ten…" he added.

"Yaaaay…" Eve said sarcastic.

"A party? Great!" I said.

"Shut up Hazza." Eve muttered punching my arm slightly.

"Oh you'll get that back!" I yelled and started to tickle her.

She fell back on her bed and I continued to tickle her, I heard Liam sigh and leave.

I stopped and we were both out of breath. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You're a great friend Harry… but you know my weaknesses too well!" she said.

I felt bad. I knew a horrible secret about her, but she didn't know...

"Thank god I convinced her to move the party to Ted's house!" she said to Liam who was in the kitchen as she rose up.

The rest of the evening the lads and I watched telly and played some games when I noticed that we haven't seen Eve in a while… to be honest I was worried.

What? She's like a sister to me too…

I went from the living room into the kitchen, telling the boys that I was going to the loo.

I still thought of the night before. Why did Liam ask how I calmed her down?

I snapped out of my thoughts and suddenly saw her sit in the garden on the swing, just staring at her feet. I went outside and sat down beside her on the other wood swing.

"Hey… are you okay?" I asked and her head shot up.

"Oh… Harry… since when are you here?" she asked.

"Since now…" I said amused.

She had her contacts in again…

"Sorry… what did you ask again?" she said.

"If you're alright." I said.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"I don't know… that's why I asked…" I said and we both looked back at the house.

I heard Zayn laugh and I smiled.

I looked at her and a breeze came playing with her gorgeous hair. She looked so perfect, she would be even more if she put those contacts out.

Suddenly Liam called us from the house and appeared in the door motioning us to come. We both rose up and went down the small hill.

"What's up Lee?" she asked and I laughed.

"Well the party's in an hour, we should get ready…" he said.

"Fine…" Eve muttered annoyed and went inside.

"She doesn't like parties huh?" I asked.

"No she does, but just not the people on this one…" Liam said feeling sorry for her.

I showered in one of the five bathrooms and we all got ready.

I was done first and already went into the living room where Eve was waiting and boy she looked stunning!

She wore red trousers and a black tank top with black high heeled boots. She was sitting on the sofa her legs over the left lean watching telly.

"Oh… hey Hazza." She said smiling.

"Hey Eve, you look brilliant…" I said.

Brilliant? Am I that stupid? She looks amazing, mesmerizing, gorgeous! And I come up with brilliant?

"You don 't look bad yourself, handsome." She said smiling and looked back at the TV.

I face palmed.

I went into the kitchen to get some water and there was Louis already.

"So are you going to do something?" he asked as I looked into the fridge.

"What do you mean?" I asked sceptic.

"Oh come on, we all know you like her. EVERYONE knows except you and her… Liam doesn't even have a problem with it!" he said and I dropped my glass.

"Is everything okay?" Eve said coming in.

"Sure… Harry is just a clumsy idiot." Lou said and she giggled.

Louis stared at her, as everyone when she giggles, the world lights up when she does.

"Don't worry I'll clean up…" she said and bend down to pick up some of the big shards.

I saw Louis checking her out and I glared at him.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

Ah whatever, it's not like she'd ever like me too…

"I'm so sorry…" I said helping her pick them up.

"Oh no worries. I'm clumsy too because…" but she stopped, as if she'd realized she'd made a mistake.

"Just because…" she said smiling her well known fake smile.

"A real smile please madam." I said smirking and she giggled.

We threw the glass away and met the lads in the car.

I was driving, Liam was beside me giving me instructions. After about fifteen minutes of driving we arrived at a big house. The front garden, beside the street was full of toilet paper, balloons and drunk people. The houses windows changed colour and we heard the beat of the music.

"That's what I call a party!" Louis yelled as we got out of the car.

Eve's view:

"We'll meet here again at two, and no drinking!" Liam said to me as we walked over the yard.

"Yeah… I don't want to be here anyway…" I muttered putting my leather jacket on.

We got inside and people were jumping to the music, singing or rather yelling, making out, drinking, and passing out. Oh boy, what joy!

Suddenly someone jumped and hugged me.

"H… heeey Brooke…" I said. We used to be best friends, back when she was normal, or rather a virgin…

"Hey!" she yelled letting me go. She was completely wasted.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" I muttered and went up the stairs.

The music was more silent here. But the couples, making out on the walls were kind of freaky…

I went passed an opened door and heard different music, nicer music.

There was a boy on the bed reading something, over him was a Coldplay poster.

"Is that Shiver?" I asked walking in.

He knocked on his bedside table.

"It's called knocking…" he muttered.

"Sorry…" I said.

"You know Coldplay?" he asked putting the book to the side.

He had black longish hair, and dark brown almost black eyes. He looked more like he was into metal…

"Who doesn't?" I said.

"Not many in this region." He said.

"You want a drink?" he asked.

"No… I'm not drinking tonight…" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed looking through his cd's. He had everything I loved.

The Fray, Coldplay, Jamestown Story, Ed Sheeran, Paramore, Foo Fighters, EVERYTHING!

"Come on, just one… you look thirsty." He said.

"Fine, just a small one…" I said and he nodded. He rose up and went to a caste while I continued to look through his Cd's.

He came back and took all of them and reached me a cup.

I took a small sip and he started to show me one cd after the other, not believing that I own each one of them. One cd after the other I felt more tired, and woozy until my hands felt numb.

"What did you put in there?" I asked and he smirked.

He put the cd's to the side and I could barely keep my eyes opened, not to mention think clear.

He lied me down in the middle of the bed and tried to pull my jacket off.

Brooke's view:

I called her again and again when suddenly she picked up.

"Stop struggling it won't help!" a guy said from quite far away.

"Eve? Where are you?" I yelled but it hung up.

I ran upstairs and asked people in the hall where she went.

"She went in there…" a guy said pointing at a black door.

I tried to open it but it was locked.

I pulled my phone out almost dropping it and called Liam.

"Hello? Liam's phone?" he said picking up.

"Liam! Somebody has Eve! She's in danger!" I yelled.

"Where are you!" he said panicking.

"Upstairs!" I said and heard him run through the crowd and then up the stairs.

He hung up standing beside me and I pointed at the door.

"Open the door!" he yelled knocking with his fist.

"Fuck off!" I heard a guy yell inside and my heart dropped in fear.

Liam looked furious and I was afraid. Four other guys came up the stairs looking worried as Liam knocked again.

"Okay." He said sending a shiver down my spine.

He kicked against the door and it flew opened.

I ran in before Liam and some guy was lying on top of Evelyn and she looked as if she was stoned.

"Get off her you freak!" I yelled and grabbed him by his shoulders shoving him off.

I sat down beside Eve and she was pale and her breath was flat.

"What did you do!" Liam yelled grabbing the guy at his shirt pressing him against the wall.

"Nothing she's just drunk." He yelled.

Liam's friends came over and one with curly hair picked her up.

"I'll only repeat once, tell me what you gave her or I'll kill you!" Liam yelled.

"It was only one pill." I heard him mutter as Curly carried her out.

Harry's view:

I sat her down on the stairs in front of the house and Louis sat down beside me and her.

She had her head on my lap and was almost asleep.

"Don't fall asleep Eve. It's me Harry." I whispered.

Suddenly a girl sat down a stair over us.

She put her hand on Eve's forehead.

"Did you see what they gave her? Was it a pill?" she asked worried.

We looked confused at her.

"I'm a med-student." She said and we nodded.

"No… we didn't see it…" Lou said.

"It was probably a roofie. Pretty girls should never be alone on parties like this." She said.

"What's that?" Lou asked.

"It's also called rape-drug. And it's probably what he wanted to do… She won't remember anything by tomorrow when she wakes up…" the girl explained.

Louis' view:

Harry looked depressed, and played with her hair. They were absolutely cute together, but this wasn't the situation to think of that…

Liam came running out with a couple of tablets.

"Should we call emergency doctors?" Harry asked.

"We can't she's been drinking!" Liam said.

The girl took the pills form him and looked at them.

"Yeah, they're roofies, nothing will happen to her if you just bring her home and let her sleep it out and watch her." She said.

I saw Liam's hand was red and puffy. He probably punched the guy… He looked really upset and furious.

Harry picked her up again and we brought her into the car and Liam fetched Zayn and Niall.

"What a great night…" I sighed.

Poor girl, I felt so bad for her. Who knows what could've happened to her if her friend wasn't there.

I felt horrible, we wouldn't even have noticed!

At home Harry and Liam laid her into her bed.

Liam's view:

We watched her sleep, sitting in her room. Harry and I were going to stay up all night to watch her.

Harry looked up 'roofies' on his laptop just to be safe.

"Well she'll wake up in the morning and not remember anything from last night…" he said.

I nodded and reached him a cup of coffee.

"What would you do if I told you that…" he started.

"You like her? I don't know…" I interrupted him.

"At first I thought you stared at her because of her eyes… and that you didn't like her… but now I'm almost sure you love her…" I said.

"What? Why does everyone immediately think I like her!" he said.

I frowned confused.

"At the party, ten or more asked me if I was her boyfriend…" he said and I laughed.

"You can tell by the way you look at her… you don't look at her like the guys on the street like an object, and you don't look at her like the other lads like a friend, you look at her like she was your world…" I said.

He smiled and looked at her.

"You know… I'd actually be happy if she had you… you could protect her better than I…" I said disappointed in myself.

"Don't say that." He said.

"It's true. You wouldn't have let her leave your side." I said silently.

"I just told her 'no drinking and be back at two'!" I said and felt so heavy and sad.

"Don't worry. She's okay thanks to you…" he said.

"No thanks to Brooke." I said.

He told me to go to sleep and I did.

Harrys view:

I sat on the edge of her bed just watching her sleep, thinking. I felt kind of creepy but she was just so gorgeous and I couldn't look away…

When the sun went up I heard Liam come downstairs. He came in through the opened door and smiled.

"I'll make us breakfast… " he said and went into the kitchen.

I took Eve's hand slowly.

Do I love her? I never looked at a girl like this... Do I? Or is it just because I just met her and that she's so beautiful…

Suddenly she stretched and sighed before opening her eyes, I quickly let her hand go.

"Hey…" I said silently.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

She frowned and held her forehead.

"Just going to a party…" she said.

I nodded.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Some guy gave you something…" I said.

"Oh god I'm so stupid… sorry for causing so much trouble…" she said and sat up.

"Trouble? That nitwit did that!" I muttered.

She giggled.

"Nitwit…" she laughed causing me to laugh.

"Ah I see you're awake…" Liam said walking in.

"Morning…" she said.

"I'll take care of the breakfast then…" I said and left.

I cooked us some breakfast and all the lads came down. Zayn refused to put a shirt on and I saw Eve stare at him at the table. Should I do the same? Was I jealous? Yep, I was…

"Hey Zayn… put a shirt on or Eve will faint…" Lou said and Zayn and her burst out laughing.

They high fived over the table and we all stared at them in confusion.

"What?" Zayn asked poking his food.

"Why the high five?" Niall asked.

"We're even." Zayn said winking at Eve and she giggled again.

"Did you faint, or what?" Louis asked with a full mouth.

"Almost…" Eve said innocently and then they both looked knowingly at each other.

"Could we stop talking about my sister causing my best mate to faint…" Liam muttered and we all laughed.

I wonder what happened…

Zayn's view:

It was quite awkward when I wanted to borrow a brush from her and walked in on her changing shirt the other day, but she was cool about it… she laughed… so did I. But I turned red. Her giggle was the cutest thing in the bloody world.

After breakfast, so she could rest, we all watched some movies. Harry and her were on the two person sofa after I pushed him down to sit beside her and we were on the sofa and Lou on an armchair.

In the middle of the first movie I noticed she had fallen asleep, her head on Harrys chest almost on top of him, his arms around her. Harry was smirking even though a dog just died in the film…

I poked Lou and pointed at them, he smirked and got out his phone. He took a picture and smirked typing something.

"You're not tweeting that are you?" I said and everyone looked at me.

I mean they were absolutely adorable but…

I pulled out my phone too and…

"Future misses Styles, and mister Harry Styles watching a movie. Aren't they adorable?" he tweeted to the picture.

I face palmed and Niall looked over my shoulder at my phone and burst out laughing.

"What?" Harry asked tired.

"Nothing." Liam said smirking.

We had a great time together. Eve was one of us.

The next day we went to a roller coaster park and who knew she had a fear of them too…

Harry's view:

"Oh god I hate these things… when I was little I always cried when I was only near them… and I mean seven years old…" she muttered as we walked around just us two.

I chuckled.

"Yeah me too. They scare the bloody hell out of me…" I muttered.

"Hey look shooting balloons…" she said pointing at a small stand.

"You want to try?" I asked she nodded and we went over to it. I paid for us two and she was first.

She missed twice and won nothing.

"Your turn…" she said smiling.

I hit every single one and could choose something.

"You choose something." I said and the man that worked there smirked and winked at me.

"That cat!" she said and he gave me a red small cat.

We walked away.

"Here." I said and held it to her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's yours." I said.

"Oh no I can't take that, you've already done so much for me…" she said.

I shook my head.

"Take it or it dies…" I said and she giggled.

She took it and kissed my cheek. She caught me off guard and butterflies set free in my stomach.

"Thank you so much, Hazza!" she said. I looked over my shoulder and the guy gave me thumbs up and I smiled.

I always wanted to win a girl a stuffed animal and now I won one for her. My life is complete…

"Do you want to go on the ferries wheel?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I kind of have a fear of heights…" she said hesitatingly.

"Come on it's really not bad… I'm here don't worry…" I said smiling and took her hand. Before I knew what I just did I started to drag her to the big wheel.

Her hand was so soft, and fit perfectly into mine… In the wheel we sat down and she nervously looked around as it slowly rose.

"Oh shit that's high…" she said but covered her mouth.

"Sorry…" she said and I smiled.

"I really don't curse, but that's high…" she said and I chuckled.

"We're just at the half of it…" I said.

I was sitting across from her, and because she was afraid I sat down beside her.

As she stared out the window I slowly moved my hand over onto her knees and onto her hand.

She looked down at them and turned red and I smiled. I slowly came closer, leaning in for a kiss and so did she when suddenly the wheel stopped and our compartment swung.

"Holy fu- dgecakes…" she said moving away.

We looked out the window, we weren't even at the top yet.

"We excuse for the stop, but we're having technical difficulties, we will continue any minute…." A speaker said.

GREAT a machine just stopped me from being the happiest lad alive…

I will never get such an opportunity again!

Eve sighed and pulled her phone out.

She texted Liam "Stuck in the ferries wheel…"

I laughed.

"And we are ready to move again." The speaker said.

"Are you joking?" she asked the speaker annoyed as we moved again.

I chuckled.

The sun was going down and dyed everything orange as we reached the top.

When we got down and out the other lads were already there.

"Are you okay? I thought you'd rather die than go on a ferries wheel…" Liam said and hugged her.

Lou smirked at me.

"Alright? That was awesome!" she said and smiled at me.

"Hey I want to go on it too!" Niall said.

"Then let's go again!" She said happy and we went again.

We rode it and took pictures together. We had so much fun and Louis and Zayn always pushed me closer to her on a picture.

We eventually went back to the car and Lou drove with Liam in the other front seat.

Eve was in the back seat with me and the others between me and Niall.

After only ten minutes into the journey, she fell asleep her head on my shoulder.

I smiled looking down on her and moved an eyelash off her cheek.

Suddenly as I put a strain of hair behind her hair I heard someone take a picture. Of course it was Zayn.

"Lou I'll send it to you…" he said and I sighed. This will never stop…

"Thanks mate." Lou said smirking.

"I hope we have an entire album by the end of the week." Niall said and they laughed.

When we arrived at home, I didn't want to wake her up so I just picked her up and carried her inside.

I lied her down on the sofa and sat down beside her. I smiled, she's so beautiful and I, Harry Edward Styles almost kissed her…

The next morning we stayed home, we ordered pizza and played video games together. It was perfect, everything was wonderful… but at some point Liam and Eve just disappeared.

Liam's view:

We sat down under our tree where our names were carved in, all the names of our family.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked as she started to swing slightly, her feet on the ground.

"I wanted to ask you if you liked Harry…" I said.

She turned deep red.

"Of course he's a great lad…" she said silently and I smiled. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it in her own words.

"No, I mean love." I said.

"Sure, like a brother…" She replied nervously.

"Don't play stupid Eve, you love him…" I said.

"What if I did? Would you leave with them?" she asked.

"Never. I say… go for it…" I said her head shot up.

"Oh Liam!" she said jumping up hugging me tight.

"That's why you're the best brother in the world." She whispered happy.

I smiled.

Harry's view:

I woke up in the middle of the night, I heard Eve moan again through the wall. I quickly rose up and went over into her room.

"No leave me alone… let me go! I don't want this!" she almost yelled in her sleep.

I sat down on the edge of her bed again.

I kissed her nose and took her hand in both of mine stroking it.

"It's alright… I'm here…" I said and as soon as I did she stopped looking like she was in pain and breathed normally again.

"I don't know how you do that…" someone suddenly said from the door.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Liam stand leaned against the doorframe.

"Me neither…" I said.

He smiled and came over.

"Everyone tried, mum, Ruth, Nicola, even a couple of psychologists… none with success… but you… you only have to say a word and it's over…" he said.

I smiled. I was the one helping her. I was the one stopping her fear…

"Maybe you should sleep in her bed…" he said.

"What?" I asked appalled.

"Yeah… maybe she'll eventually get rid of the dreams…" he said.

I nodded slightly.

"As if she's fine with that… she'd probably kick me out…" I sighed.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that…" he said smirking and left.

What? Is he implying she likes me too?

I looked back at her, and slowly lied down beside her still holding her hand.

Suddenly she rolled over, one leg on top of me and an arm around me resting her head on my chest. I turned red but smiled and moved closer to her.

Louis' view:

I heard a slight scream and shot up from the bed. I ran out of my room and over into Eve's since she's the only girl here it could only be her. I opened the door and saw her and Harry sit in her bed and he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Harry? What are you doing?" I yelled.

He looked shocked at me and so did she but at Harry. She bit his hand and he let go shaking it.

"Ouch…" he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"You had a nightmare. I helped you!" he said.

I frowned confused. Worst excuse ever!

"That's impossible, no one can do that…" she muttered and pushed the blanket to the side, climbing over Harrys legs and left.

She only wore a tank top and lace knickers.

As I watched her walk into the kitchen completely mesmerized Harry threw a pillow at my head.

"Hey, free country!" I said.

Evelyn's view:

In the past view days the nightmares sure did get fewer and fewer…

But that can't be… I'm a freak and not even Harry can change that…

I sighed staring at the cup of coffee in my hand…

Harry is so amazing and I just screamed into his face… he'll never nearly like a freak like me…

Suddenly someone sat down in front of me at the island.

"Morning, luv." Zayn said.

"Morning, pretty boy." I said smiling.

"I'm bored…" he muttered.

"Me too… what do we do today?" I asked.

"How about if we ride shopping. You and I?" he asked.

"Ride?" I asked confused, and before I knew he picked me up onto his back and ran upstairs.

I laughed the entire time until he stopped in front of Niall who looked like he got hit by a train.

"Not a morning person…" I whispered into Zayn's ear.

He laughed.

"Stop stealing Harry's girlfriend…" Niall muttered and walked downstairs.

Zayn and I both stuck our tongue out at him and he carried me into his room.

He looked through his caste.

"What to wear. What to wear…" he sighed looking through.

"I have something!" I said and rushed downstairs. I still have something from my ex-boyfriend. What? It looks great!

I took the jacket and ran back into Zayn's room to find him without shirt.

"Really? Is that some hobby of you? Making me blush?" I asked giggling and he smiled.

I gave him the jacket.

"Wow, that's amazing, thanks Eve…" he said trying it on.

"Yeah it looks even better with this new thing under it. Called CLOTHES." I said and let myself fall onto his bed.

He chuckled. The jacket was red, and looked like a uniform with gold.

He put a white shirt on and black trousers.

"Wow you look great…" I said. He really did…

"Well… now it's your turn to put clothes on!" he said and suddenly grabbed me again. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me back downstairs. In my room he threw me onto the bed and looked through my caste.

"I didn't know a Payne knew what slutty clothing was…" he said and took out a dress waving it in the air.

"There's a lot you don't know about us…" I said acting seductive and he smirked.

He put it back and looked through, he threw me a red baseball jacket and light blue trousers and a purse.

I put them on and he chose me shoes.

"Really? High heels to go shopping?" I muttered.

"Well, I don't want to be seen with you in chucks!" he said laughing and I acted upset.

"Pwease…" he said making a puppy face.

"Okay!" I sighed and put the really high heels on.

"Happy?" I muttered.

"Only when we went shopping!" he said and pointed at the door. I giggled and we left.

We drove to the mall and had loads of fun, we played laser tag and bought stuff for the other lads and us.

On our way out my heel suddenly broke off but Zayn caught me dropping our bags.

"Clumsy much…" he smiled.

"Vain much." I muttered. He smirked and picked me up bridal style and I took the bags.

"You know I could just take them off…" I sighed as he carried me over the parking lot and everyone stared at us.

"No way, you'd stumble over your socks clumsy lady." He said and I giggled. He let me down at the car and I took the heels off when we were inside. When we were on the highway I threw them out the window after opening all the windows. We blasted music and sung with it, or rather yelled.

Zayn's view:

Was it true? What Niall said, was I really falling for her? I could never do that to Harry…

I beat the thought out of my head and we arrived back home. Just as we got inside Liam was in front of us.

"Where have you been?" he asked serious.

"Shopping…" Eve said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought 'you-know-what' happened…" he said and I was confused.

"I thought we wouldn't talk about that…" she said and sounded weird. I looked at her and she was close to tears.

"We have to. Somebody has to be mature here!" he said.

She shook her head and stepped back dropping the bags.

"No!" she yelled and ran into her room.

"Great job mate, really brilliant!" I said angry.

I saw he was feeling bad, but his own fault!

I went passed him ramming my shoulder into his. I slowly went into her room and she was on her bed just lying there staring at the ceiling.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she said.

Harry's view:

Lou and I were watching telly when the news came on.

"Rumours state that singer and member of One Direction Harry Styles has a girlfriend again. Nobody knows her name but fellow band member Louis Tomlinson posted pictures online of the couple sleeping." The news Anker said and they showed a pictured of me and Eve sleeping together in the car.

"Are you serious?" I said to Lou.

"I honestly did not think this would happen…" he said sorry.

"Great. Just, great…" I muttered.

"What's so bad about it? You want her to be your girlfriend anyways…" he said.

"So? That doesn't mean the world should know before it even happens. And what if she doesn't like me too?" I said.

Suddenly Zayn came running in with Eve on his back and they were both laughing.

"Oh… hey we just wanted to watch a movie…" Zayn said.

"No worries we can later… I'll make dinner." She said, kissed his cheek and jumped off, leaving into the kitchen.

We just stared at Zayn.

"What?" he asked.

"Nice jacket…" Lou said.

"Yeah Eve gave it to me…" he smiled looking at it.

Louis' view:

"Eve?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

Only Liam and Harry called her Eve…

"Yeah Evelyn… Liam's sister? You know her, pretty girl, great friend, always passes out on your lap." He said.

"I know who…" Harry muttered looking back to the TV.

"Jealous much…" Zayn muttered and left.

"Can you believe him? Thinks he's the best just because he got a JACKET." Harry said angry.

"Well, what did you get?" I asked.

"A kiss on the cheek…" he said silently.

"I got that too, we all do…" I said.

"Really? When?" he asked curious.

"Today when she wished me a good morning…" I said.

"Don't be jealous. We all know she likes you too." I said patting his shoulder.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"That's easy. The way you look at each other. Easiest thing in the world, a five year old could tell." I smirked.

"I don't even know if I REALLY love her…" he sighed.

"Well… why would you love her?" I asked.

"I don't know… I just do I guess… I mean she's just perfect…" he said and drifted off into dreamland smiling to himself.

"Earth to Styles…" I said waving my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry what did you say?" he asked.

I laughed and he looked even more confused.

Liam's view:

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to remind you of it… It was a horrible thing. I promise I'll never bring it up again…" I said.

She had her hands on the edge of the counter she was leaning against. Behind me was Zayn trying to cook.

"I already heard that once…" she sighed.

"I was just worried… I was afraid I had lost you again…" I whispered so Zayn wouldn't hear.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry…" I said and hugged her rubbing her back.

"Let's cook!" she suddenly said and I chuckled.

We three cooked together, almost having a food fight and then we all ate dinner.

I noticed Harry and Zayn were sometimes looking mad at each other.

Something was up… and I did not like it.

Eve left into the kitchen to do some dishes.

"Idiot…" Zayn muttered.

"Nitwit…" Harry said.

"Weirdo…"

"Coward…" Zayn replied.

"Take that back!" Harry yelled rising up.

"A soon as you do!" Zayn yelled rising up as well.

"Boys, boys, stop. What's wrong with you?" I said rising up as well.

Eve came in and stopped in the door.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"He started!" Zayn said and she giggled.

"I'm going to visit Amy, I'll be back soon okay… Liam try not to let them kill each other…" she said and disappeared.

"You're just jealous!" Zayn yelled as soon as we heard the front door close.

"Of what?" Harry said acting amused.

"That if I was in love with someone, I'd have the courage to tell her!" Zayn said.

Harry actually looked hurt and the anger disappeared for a second. But it came back and he just ran out and into his room.

The phone rang and I left to pick it up.

Harry's view:

In the middle of the night, once again, I woke up and heard her toss and turn, and talk.

I hurried over into her room leaving her door opened I sat down on the edge of her bed.

I kissed her forehead and rubbed her upper arm.

"Don't worry, love. It's alright…" I whispered and she stopped.

"What are you doing?" someone suddenly asked behind me. I jumped startled and turned around.

"Are you exploring your Edward side and pulling all Twilight on her?" Louis asked confused.

"No… she just has a bad dream…" I said silently.

"Doesn't mean you have to kiss her…" he said.

"I do… I have to calm her down…" I said.

He frowned even more confused.

I sighed annoyed. I did the same as Liam did with me, I made us coffee, we sat down in the kitchen, and I explained everything.

"WOW…" was all he said.

"It must be really hard for Liam…" he said.

"Tell me something I don't know…" I sighed.

"And you did that… every night without her knowing?" he asked.

"Almost every night… yeah…" I said silently.

"Does Liam know?" he asked and I nodded.

"Still fighting with Zayn?" he asked and I nodded again.

"He's so stupid." I muttered annoyed.

"Hey, he's only a friend to her, don't worry. Believe me." He said smiling.

Evelyn's view:

I came home late in the evening and Zayn and Liam had already went to bed so I joined the other lads on the sofa.

I sat down between Niall and Harry and we watched telly together.

"I always wondered, do you lads know any famous people?" I asked after thinking a lot.

They all looked confused at me.

"Didn't you watch the x-factor?" Niall asked.

"No I couldn't." I said shrugging.

"Well on the x-factor we sung with Robbie Williams." Lou said.

"Wow that's great." I said stunned.

"And I'm quite good friends with Ed Sheeran..." Harry said.

"Really?" I said sitting up.

"I love Ed Sheeran. He's absolutely brilliant!" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me that already?" I said.

"You didn't ask." he said amused.

"Not funny." I said hitting his chest playfully and he laughed. He grabbed my wrist and suddenly jumped on top of me starting to tickle me.

"Stop it Styles!" I said in fits of laughter.

"Only if you say you love me, Payne!" he yelled.

"Okay... Okay... I love you!" I said out of breath and he stopped sitting down smirking.

"You made your name an honour again." He said.

I rolled with my eyes.

"Love is in the air..." Louis suddenly sung and all stared at me.

"You're barking mad." I sighed tired.

Harry's view:

Niall disappeared into the kitchen and Eve put her legs onto the spot he had been sitting on and leaned against my shoulder with her back, after only ten minutes she was asleep and Niall came back.

For once she didn't have a nightmare... I was happy but also sad... I didn't get to hold her...

I woke up early and slepped myself into the kitchen to find Liam already eating breakfast.

"Morning..." he said with his mouth full of cereal.

"Is Eve awake yet?" I asked.

He nodded and swallowed.

"Yeah she's at work." he said.

"Work?" I said confused.

"Yeah..." he said confused about my confusion.

"She doesn't want my money. She wants to stand on her 'own two feet'." he sighed.

"Well once we're married she will quit her job." I said smirking. I felt GOOD today.

"But I want to marry Niall, not you." he said.

I laughed.

"What's her job?" I asked.

"Waitress in a bar in town." he said.

"Let's visit her!" I said.

"Nah I doubt she'll like that..." he said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because of the staff uniform." he said and couldn't hide a smirk.

Evelyn's view:

Turquoise too short dresses and white heels. That should be considered a crime...

"Hot guy on five." Brooke said passing me leaving into the kitchen.

I looked to 'five' the front door and sighed.

"What are you doing here Liam?" I asked.

He shrugged sorry and looked at the door. All the other lads came in.

Fortunately there were only ten people, all men here. Almost all our customers are men... Just. Like. Our. Boss.

Funny how every time someone drops or breaks something I am the one having to pick it up when he's around...

"Oh... Hey lads..." I said smiling grabbing a plate from a table.

I passed a window carrying the plate to the bar and saw myself in it.

Oh shit... The bloody costume!

I felt myself turn red.

Harrys view:

We sat down in a small booth in a corner. I smiled looking over at her as she cleaned the counter at the bar.

She looked adorable, but it looked uncomfortable... not to mention she looked FIT, as always...

"Hello mister Payne and creepy friends checking out my best friend. What can I bring you?" Brooke asked us smirking with a small notebook and pen.

We ordered our food and Niall asked what they have to drink.

"Well..." she said and smirked.

"Oh Brooke don't..." Liam sighed shaking his head.

"We have the 'Payne milkshake' always made and brought by our dearest Evelyn Payne. It's a hit with the lads in town they come here just for it." she said and I frowned confused.

"We'll take five!" Louis said and she smiled and went away.

"Brilliant... you nitwits." Liam muttered.

"What?" Zayn asked confused.

"Nothing..." Liam muttered.

Evelyn's view:

"Five of your famous milkshakes." Brooke smirked through the window of the bar into the kitchen.

"Oh bloody hell, don't tell me that it's table number nine..." I said.

"It's table number nine!" she said smiling.

"Great..." I muttered and got the strawberries out the fridge.

Liam's view:

I saw a new member of the staff, a guy, young, geeky, and not the type to get a chance with girls like Brooke, but looking like he'd get a better job.

At he cleaned up at the booth beside us I called him over.

"Hey... Tom." I said reading his name tag.

"What do you think of the pretty waitresses." I asked him.

"Well I don't want to ruin your day. But the brown hot one is one hard nut. The other, Brooke is easy..." he said after looking if anybody was listening.

"Why is she hard to get or what?" Zayn asked.

He nodded.

"Why's that?" Lou asked.

"Well. Brooke always says she's already in love. But who in this small town would a girl like her fall in love with..." he muttered and walked away.

"Right..." Harry said silently. I could tell he was blue.

Evelyn's view:

I grabbed the small container off the blender and wanted to walk over to the glasses but tripped and fell back. Fortunately there was a cap on it.

"Are you okay!" Brooke yelled running in through the swinging door.

"Yeah..." I muttered. She grabbed both my arms and pulled me up. A sharp pain went through my left ankle and I moaned in pain.

"Your ankle, huh? Does ever a week go by without you hurting yourself?" she said as she lied my arm around her shoulders and helped me walk.

She sat me down on a small stool beside the door and made a cloth wet, before putting it onto my ankle.

Ever since this weird party incident she's been the old Brooke I know...

"Don't worry. I'll get Liam and he'll bring you home. I'll take your shift." she said and before I could protest she left.

Harrys view:

"Liam. She hurt herself again. Maybe a sprained ankle? I don't know... But you should bring her home..." Brooke said.

"How about... if you handle this..." Liam said to me and nudged my rib.

"What?" I asked.

"She needs your help Harry." Zayn said winking.

"O... Okay..." I said and rose up following Brooke through a swing door.

"Hey Harry..." Eve said embarrassed, holding her foot, rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay, clumsy?" I asked and she giggled.

"Bring her home. I can take care of everything here..." Brooke said.

"Thank you..." I said and she left.

Evelyn smiled embarrassed at me and I picked her up bridal style.

"There's the back door... my car's right there..." she said pointing at a door.

I nodded and brought her out, into a small street and over to her car.

"Don't worry I can drive myself you can go back inside..." she said after I put her down in front of it.

"No. I'll drive you home." I said and opened her the passenger seat door.

"You really don't-" but before she could end I closed the door and went around the car smiling. I got in, put the key in the ignition and started driving.

After some driving she turned the radio on and we sung with a couple of songs we knew when suddenly 'One Thing' came on and we were silent.

"I never heard that song... do you know that band?" she asked and I thought she was joking, but when I looked at her she was serious.

"I don't know..." I said shrugging.

"Though a voice sounds familiar, maybe I do know the band and I'm just a little slow..." she said and I laughed.

"They have brilliant lines though..." she said nodding looking out the window.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Well the beginning is absolutely brilliant. 'I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you. I can't ever be brave, 'cause you make my heart race." she said.

It described so perfectly how I felt about her...

"Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite... I mean that's probably the best line in history..." she said and giggled.

"Did you ever hear... one of our songs?" I asked her.

"No... I was afraid that maybe I won't like them..." she said embarrassed.

"Oh believe me you do..." I said smirking.

"You mean 'I will'..." she said and giggled.

"Oh no, that band is One Direction, that's us." I said pointing at the radio. I looked at her and almost saw her jaw hit the ground.

"That? That's you? Not really right?" she said pointing at the radio even though the song had already ended.

"Yeah, I swear." I said chuckling.

"No way... I know you Harry, you're not romantic, nor are the other lads. Okay Liam is..." she said.

Ouch... that hurt...

"I am romantic." I protested.

"Right..." she muttered.

"Well then you don't know me well enough." I said smirking.

"Then we should catch up on that..." she said and winked.

"I didn't know that Payne's could flirt..." I said smiling.

"There's a lot you don't know about us." she said and winked again.

We arrived at their house and I helped her walk inside because she didn't let me pick her up.

"I'll get changed..." she muttered inside and disappeared into her room.

I nodded and sat down in the living room.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden Hazza. I hate my clumsiness." she sighed suddenly sitting down beside me throwing her legs over mine.

"YOU could never be a burden, besides It's super cute when you're clumsy." I said and pinched her cheek.

She turned red and giggled.

"It's weird how I can't get your lines out of my head..." she whispered causing me to smile, sending shivers down my spine.

"Thank you..." she suddenly said.

"For?" I frowned.

"For helping me. You're a great friend Harry. I'm lucky." she said smiling blushing.

"Yeah... friends..." I said silently so she couldn't hear it.

She was absolutely adorable when she turned red...

"What's your favourite movie, let's watch it." I said grabbing the remote.

"I have so many favourite movies... really... that'd take more than the entire night..." she sighed.

"Then okay." I said smiling.

"Oh no... they're cheesy you wouldn't like them..." she said shaking her head.

"Well I'm sure I'll love them..." I said.

She giggled and I handed her the remote. We watched one movie after the other, all my favorites were under hers too! We always changed positions. My arms around her, she on top of me, beside each other, head on head, until she fell asleep. The lads came home late at night.

"Naaw look at who's asleep..." Zayn said as he Lou and Niall came in.

"Sht. I'm still mad at you." I glared.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Shush up Harry!" Eve said in her dream and I chuckled.

"Lucky you..." Lou muttered and sat down in an arm chair.

Eve had her head and hand on my lap and was sound asleep until suddenly she rose her head.

"Oh... hey lads..." she said sitting up. She was absolutely woozy and tired...

"Morning sleeping beauty." Liam said walking in.

"Hey..." Eve muttered rubbing an eye.

"Is you ankle alright...?" he asked worried.

"Yeah... thanks to Harry..." she said sliding closer to me to make room on the sofa.

Why can't she move closer to me because she's mine? Because I pull her close, because she wants me close...

Lou smiled at me and winked then looked at her and I shook my head annoyed.

"I'm off to bed." Liam suddenly said and rose up leaving.

"I really hope you sleep well, Eve." Liam said, winked and left upstairs.

"What does that mean?" Lou asked.

"Nothing Nosy Rosy." She and I both said in unison.

We looked at each other and she turned red but we laughed.

"So our hints are... Evelyn and Harry aaaand sleep..." Niall said smirking.

"Oh no..." I sighed and the lads smirked.

"Hey let's sleep in the living room, have a slumber party!" Lou suggested. I looked questioning at her and her face lit up.

"That's a brilliant idea!" she said smiling.

"I'll get blankets!" she said and rose up. But as soon as she was standing her knees bend and she fell down. I immediately jumped up.

"Oh my god, Eve are you okay?" I asked trying to help her up. The lads immediately were around us.

"What happened?" Lou asked bending down to her.

"I... I don't know..." she said woozy and Louis and I pulled her up.

"Don't worry, love. I'll get the blankets..." I said as Lou sat her down on the sofa.

I went into mine and Louis' room and grabbed all pillows and blankets as well as from her room and brought all of them into the living room.

We put the coffee table to the side and put a fat blanket on the floor in front of the sofa. We all sat down on it, leaned against the sofa and chose some films. All through the night we all ended up always somewhere else. Niall spread on the other sofa, Zayn on the floor in front of the sofa Eve and I were on, and Lou somewhere I didn't know, under the coffee table in the corner...

Eve was sleeping with her back to me, my arms wrapped around her, one up close to her neck, both her hands holding it breathing into it.

"Pst. Harry." Louis suddenly whispered.

"No." I said not bothering to open my eyes.

"She looks happy, the nightmares seem to stop." he whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Go back to sleep Harry..." Eve said in her sleep and I heard Lou giggle.

"I love you Eve..." he suddenly whispered making his voice deep trying to imitate me and my eyes widened.

"I love you too Hazza, now sleep." she said and Lou didn't stop giggling. For no reason my heart started to race.

"You hear that? She loves you..." Lou said before I heard him lie down again.

I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up without her, and the living room empty. I sighed and sat up.

"Morning Boobear!" Lou said walking in .

"Put Clothes On." I sighed.

"This is not your house!" I said.

"Yeah... but Liam Niall and Zayn left..." he said.

"What? You run around like that when Evelyn's home!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him looking away.

"Yeah..." he said and went into the kitchen.

Evelyn's view:

I hung up on mum and left my room, I saw Harry sit in the living room watch telly and my heart skipped a beat again. I went over to him and sat down beside him.

"Hey Hazza." I said.

"Morning Eve." he smiled switching the telly off.

"Morning? It's 4 pm..." I muttered and he chuckled.

"Oh hey Evelyn." I heard Louis say but before I could turn my head to greet him back Harry put his hands over my eyes.

"Harry I never liked this game... and you know it..." I said annoyed.

"Louis. Put. Some. Clothes. On." Harry said and I felt myself turn deep red.

"Fine, fine..." I heard Lou mutter and blank feet on the floor.

"Is he gone?" I asked.

"I don't know my eyes are closed too..." he said and I giggled.

I took his hands slowly and put them down. Lou was gone.

I was sitting with my legs crossed on the sofa in front of him.

He lied his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled and he chuckled.

"Stop Harry... what if the others come back they already think we're together..." I giggled and leaned back so I was looking at him. I slowly snaked my arm around his neck and put the other on his chest.

"What if I want them to think so? So I have you for me..." he whispered and my heart fluttered.

STOP. IT. HEART! He doesn't love you, he never will, don't make yourself hopes! I told myself...

"Okay stop it with the sexy time already..." Louis suddenly said in the door, fully clothed...

Harry cleared his throat as Louis walked over to the armchair, sat down and switched the telly on.

I slowly slid off Harrys lap in embarrassment and looked to the side away from Harry.

"Hey. Let's freak Lou out." Harry suddenly whispered closely into my ear causing me to jump slightly.

"How?" I said smiling.

"Just play along." he replied smirking and took the remote. Suddenly he switched the telly off and I saw Louis mirror in it looking confused at us. I looked at Harry, he smiled at me and put a hand on my cheek.

Louis view:

And all of a sudden. Harry kissed her, my jaw hit the ground as she kissed back. He cupped her face in both his hands and she lied her arms around his neck. She was sitting on her legs and Harry slowly leaned her back lying on top of her.

"Okay... I do not want to disturb my two best friends snogging..." I said rising up. Just as I went around the corner out of the living room I saw the lads close the door behind them. I ran back.

"They're back. Stop. It. They're back!" I whispered quickly running through the living room.

They parted sitting down panting and I smirked at them.

"Had fun?" I asked and they both nodded.

Eve was deep red and her hair was a mess as well as Harrys.

They looked at each other and giggled. She looked at her feet giggling and put a strain of hair behind her hair.

I never saw Harry in love like this. It was head over heels...

I saw Harry slowly take her hand as he switched the TV on with the other.

"Hey missed us?" Niall asked walking in.

"Well I'm pretty sure some of us had a great time..." I said smirking.

Harry shot me a threatening glare and I snickered.

"I'll order us dinner." Liam said and left into the kitchen.

Harrys view:

The firework was still exploding inside of me. It started as a joke. It wasn't even part of my joke to kiss her but it took me over. I was afraid she'd push me off but...

It sound cheesy but her fingers fit perfectly between mine.

I was afraid it might be only a fling to her, but I'd never want it to be that. I had to do something, so she knows I want us to be more.

I looked at Lou and to the side to tell him I want to talk.

"I'll be right back." I said and we went into the entrance hall.

"Can you distract Liam somehow? Please." I whispered to Louis.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't want her to think it didn't mean anything... I just need ten minutes." I pleaded.

"Sure..." he muttered and went into the kitchen. I watched as he dragged Liam who was on the phone out of the house saying he 'needed to show him something'.

I smiled and went into the living room where Eve was playing on her phone.

"Come with me." I said and just took her hand pulling her up.

"O... Okay..." she said as I pulled her out, through the kitchen into the garden. The big tree was carrying pink flowers already and the wind played with the swings.

Evelyn's view:

He took my hand walking up the slight hill and we sat down on the swing.

"You know... I like you right?" he started.

Oh no... I already heard that once..

'You know I like you... BUT

"But what you don't know is..." he started but frowned as if he decided differently.

"Liam told me about your nightmares..." he suddenly said.

Harrys view:

She freed her hand from mine.

"What? He told you?" she asked mortified and appalled as she rose up.

"Yeah... he-"

"I can't believe it! I can't even trust my own brother!" she said angry, holding her head.

Zayn's view:

We watched them from the kitchen. She walked up and down talking, and angry but also hurt and he just sat in the swing looking sadder than ever.

Suddenly, when she was with her back to him he rose up and just hugged her. She stopped talking and looked appalled at the ground.

She started to cry, without sound, without a move.

"What is wrong?" Niall asked concerned.

"I have no bloody idea..." I replied.

Harrys view:

"No... no you can't know about that... Liam would never tell anyone... he wouldn't do that to me..." she said silently.

I turned her around and she was crying.

"No. Please don't cry just, no..." I said.

She shook her head closing her eyes.

"Doesn't that hurt with the contact lenses?" I asked worried.

"It sure does..." she said and snickered as I chuckled.

"Take them out... Please..." I said and she looked up.

"I... I please don't make me do that..." she said.

"You are gorgeous. What am I saying? The most beautiful woman in the universe. And I adore your eyes..." I whispered.

"I... O... Okay..." she said and turned around. She put her head down and slowly put both out dropping them. She turned back around and once again I was mesmerized.

"Beautiful." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know about that..." she said mortified.

"Let me take you out. Tonight." I said smiling.

"What? No... I? And Harry Bloody Styles... no thank you but I'd rather die alone than being murdered by a fan!" she said and I chuckled.

"Then we'll shoo the lads out, and I'll cook for you. Liam doesn't have to know... I just... I want you." I said and at the last three words her growing smile disappeared.

"You want me?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." I said.

"Oh come on Harry... you know I'm not a girl that sleeps with a guy for fun!" she suddenly said pushing me away.

"No! You got that the wrong way! I-"

"Save it, Harry... Just save it..." she said angry and started to walk back to the house but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go. Bad enough that you know more than you should." she said as I just wrapped my arms around her.

She put her hands on my chest and tried to push me away.

"Don't touch me!" she said managing to push me away.

"Don't touch me ever again..." she said silently and walked back inside.

"I am so stupid!" I yelled into the sky and let myself fall onto the swing.

With ANY girl it was easier, with any girl I could talk the right way, not shaking, not stuttering, and I knew what I was saying. But Evelyn was so special... and I had her... for five lovely minutes...

"You can be a real jerk sometimes." Niall suddenly said behind me.

He went around the tree he was hiding behind and sat down on the swing beside me.

"You have to think about what you say... she doesn't know how romantic you are yet... Show her. She's just like Liam if you think about it... just an adorable version of Liam..." he said and chuckled.

"What do you mean like Liam? She's not like Liam..." I said.

"No but. They've been living together for the past seventeen years and are best friends since they were born. So it's very possible that they are into the same things, and dislike the same... and have the same opinions about things..." he trailed off.

I nodded thinking.

"Don't worry mate..." he said patting my back.

We went inside and I wanted to look if she was alright but when I opened the door of her room she wasn't there.

I called up the stairs but there was no answer either.

I looked where all the shoes stand and hers were gone.

"Hey! She left!" I yelled into the kitchen to Zayn and Niall.

"Who?" Liam suddenly asked behind me.

"Oh... uuuh Gemma... yeah Gemma left her boyfriend... finally!" I lied nervously.

He nodded, shrugged and went into the kitchen as well.

I looked around worried.

"You alright mate? What happened?" Louis asked.

"I don't know but she just left!" I said panicking.

"What? Where did she go? What did you say!" he whispered quick.

"I don't know! Let's search her! What if something happens to her!" I said.

"Okay. I'll tell Zayn to back us while we're gone... so Liam's not worried." he said and went into the living room.

Zayns view:

I was horribly worried but played it cool when Harry and Louis left.

Liam reached me a can of coke and sat down on the sofa beside me.

We watched telly with Niall for a while when suddenly he asked "Has anyone of you seen Eve? It's late..."

I understood his worry. There were barely any lights on the street in Wolverhampton... and barely any people too. Who knows what could happen...

"I think she went for a walk with Louis and Harry..." I replied nervously.

Two hours later, shortly before midnight I called Harry.

Louis view:

"Yes! We've looked everywhere. It's cold! Where could she be! No... just say we're eating... Really? It's already midnight Lou!" he said into the phone.

He was in hysterics. Absolutely horrified.

"Brilliant idea Zayn!" he said and hung up.

He pulled his wallet out his pocket.

"What are you going to buy?" I asked confused.

"Nothing! Remember, Liam gave us sheets with emergency numbers on it. Brooke's is one of them!" he said and a light went on in my head.

Ha called her shaking and put her on speaker.

"Brooke Bank." she said picking up.

"Brooke it's me Harry!" Harry yelled immediately when she finished speaking.

"Curly? What do you want?" she asked surprised and annoyed.

"Is Eve with you?" he asked.

"Yes..." she sighed.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yes... she's just been crying now she's asleep... I swear if you have something to do with it I'll kill you AND Liam. For letting a jerk like you near her!" she sighed.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Well, she didn't wear her contacts... So I think something bad happened…" she said.

"I made her take them out..." Harry said and I heard her gasp.

"What?" Brooke said astonished.

"H... How did you do that? None of her last ex boyfriends ever managed, nor Liam or ANYBODY. Nobody believe me! She has an entire drawer full of contact lenses!" she said.

Harry smirked.

"Could you let me talk to her?" He asked hoping.

"She's asleep nitwit. And I will not wake her up... Maybe tomorrow... who knows..." she said and just hung up.

"Do you know where she lives?" he asked me annoyed.

"You don't want to break in do you?" I asked worried he shook his head.

"No... I guess we have to get back home then..." I said.

"I reckon..." I sighed.

I wanted to go home with her. Not just her, her and Harry, in his arms smiling.

At home everyone was off to sleep. Harry and I had a sleepless night until early in the morning, about 5 am...

"Pick the bloody phone up Harry or I'll throw it out the window!" I said sitting up.

He rose up from the bad and pulled it out his jeans.

"Hello?" he said.

We were both almost asleep.

"I'll be right there, no worries... just don't do anything... wait there... I'm getting dressed..." he said and I was confused.

"Evelyn... she's having a nightmare again and she can't wake her up... you can stay..." he said.

"No I'll come with you." I said and we left to get into a car.

He kept the phone and she gave him directions, it was quite far...

Harrys view:

As soon as I stopped the car, the door opened and Brooke came out.

"I don't know what happened... she just started to... toss and turn... and uuuh cry..." she said as I just walked into the house and out of a feeling into the living.

Eve was lying on the sofa, on her back. Her forehead was sweaty, and she looked pale.

"No... Please... J... Just let me leave... No don't hurt Liam!" she said.

"Could you bring me a wet cloth?" I asked to be alone with Eve.

"Sure..." she said and left.

"Eve... Eve I'm here..." I whispered going on my knees beside her.

I slowly rose her upper body up and sat up down resting her on my legs. I put a strain of hair behind her hair.

Louis walked in.

"I love you..." I whispered to her.

"No... don't touch me Aaron..." she said horrified.

"Just kiss her." Louis sighed.

I looked down on her and smiled. I didn't want to seem like I'm using her. But I leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Her breathing immediately slowed down. And she lost the tension in her body.

"Wow how do you do that? What was that anyways?" Brooke said standing in the other door.

"He's a magician..." Lou sighed.

"I doubt it... He's the one that made her cry..." she said annoyed.

"Why can't she be in love with you! You seem nice, you on the other hand... like a jerk..." she said pointing at Louis and then at me.

"I thought the same!" Lou muttered.

"We should bring her home... or Liam kills us AND her..." I said playing with her hair.

"Shut it. She's not going anywhere..." Brooke said.

"But-"

"No but. You'll only hurt her again... at first I thought you were perfect for her. Absolutely... but... no I'll just tak care of her!" she blabbered.

Thank god Evelyn is not the kind of girl to bitch around like that...

"We have to... Liam will be mad at her..." Louis said.

"Fine... Fine, but he won't be alone with her anymore. Promise me." she said to Lou pointing at me.

"I swear." he said.

The sun was going up and I slowly picked her up. Warily so I wouldn't hurt her. I laid her into the back row of the car and drove home briskly so Liam wouldn't wake up before we were home.

"Quick." Lou said and we brought her inside.

I lied her into her bed, I kissed her cheek and already heard Liam come downstairs.

I quickly rushed out of her room. I acted tired walking away from my rooms door rubbing my eyes.

"Oh morning Hazza." he said.

"Going somewhere?" he asked and I stiffened following him into the kitchen.

"No... why...?" I asked.

"Did you sleep in your trousers?" he chuckled.

"Yes... I was sooo tired!" I said and Lou chuckled sitting at the island eating a sandwich.

Zayns view:

All of a sudden I woke up, and somebody was on the bed. But the blinds were down and it was pitch black.

"I need to hug someone." Evelyn whispered and crawled under the sheets. I chuckled and hugged her tight pulling her close.

I kissed her forehead and she breathed into my chest.

Suddenly the light was turned on.

"Oooookay..." Niall said standing beside my bed looking confused.

"I'll just pretend I never turned the light on..." he said and it was pitch black again.

"Go to bed Niall! Let us sleep..." Eve said annoyed and I heard Niall laugh and go back into his bed.

"Are you depressed because of Harry?" I whispered to her.

"I wouldn't use the term depressed but... I don't know..." she sighed.

"Don't worry... I'll help you set things straight..." I whispered going with my hand through her messy hair.

"You really don't have to do that... I..." but she fell asleep mid-sentence.

I smiled and rested my head on hers.

When I woke up she was gone. Niall was just as well. I left downstairs into the living room and Liam and Louis were playing PlayStation.

"Where's Harry?" I asked

"Garden." They said concentrating.

I nodded and went into the kitchen. I saw Harry sit outside, I went out to him and sat down on the grass just like him, under the small tree.

"Hey..." I said silently.

"Hey." he muttered.

"I'm sorry let's just forget our immature fight..." I said.

"That doesn't even matter anymore..." he said monotone.

"I could... talk to her if you want..." I suggested. He looked up surprised.

"You'd do that?" He asked.

"Sure! I want my two best friends to be happy..." I said.

"Funny... Louis said almost the same..." he chuckled.

"But she's MY best friend." I said and he snickered.

"Anyways... don't worry everything will be back to normal by tomorrow. If I only knew what normal is anymore..." i muttered and rose up walking inside.

Evelyn's view:

"Oh... Hey Zayn..." I said putting my small notebook to the side hiding it under my blanket.

He slowly sat down on the edge of my bed.

"You want to talk about Harry, right?" I said, as soon as I saw his face expression I knew.

He nodded.

"What did he say this time?" he asked sighing.

"That he 'wants me'." I said making quotation marks in the air.

"Oh... Harry..." he said putting his hand over his eyes annoyed.

"You know he didn't mean it 'that' way... he just doesn't think sometimes..." he said.

"I know he didn't mean it that way... But it made me realise that I think I know him long enough to know that if... if we get more than friends there might be a lot of hurt involved..." I trailed off as he looked worried.

"No. It may seem like it. But to be honest, when it's about faithfulness and truth... Harry's the most reliable of us all. He just never really had the chance to show it..." he said.

"I can't believe that I really do not want to believe you but... my heart tells me so much different..." I muttered and he smiled.

"He's in the garden..." he said, winked and left. I sighed.

Louis' view:

I walked into the kitchen and my eyeballs almost dropped out of my head. Evelyn and Harry were snogging in the grass lying outside rolling over and over.

I couldn't hide a slight snicker.

The next view days it seemed like I was seeing ghost I left the room they were cuddling in, to find them snogging in the next. And Liam did somehow not manage to catch them! Sure I was happy. But since I was the only one knowing yet, I felt a lot like the third wheel. Every time I was with them they assumed they were 'alone.'

I was watching telly on the armchair as always, them on the sofa behind me.

I heard her giggle and him chuckle. He loved her giggle. As every body else who's normal. But to him he said it was so different since now he was the cause for it.

I looked over my shoulder. They were under a blanket, he was lying behind her his arms tight around her, her holding his arms.

Suddenly we heard Liam and Niall talk coming closer.

The two immediately sat up parting and supressed giggles causing me to laugh making them shoot me glares.

Niall and Liam walked in.

"Hey lads we're going to the beach. You wanna come?" Liam said.

"I want to stay in..." Evelyn said.

I could tell they were planning something...

"I'll meet and old friend later, he moved here a while ago and now finally has some free time." Harry said.

"I'll come..." I said eyeing Evarry sceptic.

I called them Evarry, it took too long to say both their names...

"Brilliant, pack your stuff. And Harry I don't want you to be alone with my sister. We all know why!" he said and Evelyn turned deep red as Niall and I laughed while Harry rolled his eyes and Liam walked out.

Harrys view:

I simulated leaving, I hid my shoes in a caste. Yelled "Goodbye!" and opened and closed the door before hiding in Eve's room. I slowly heard them leave and left her room.

"I'll take a shower." I said to her passing her upstairs.

"Why are you telling me?" she asked amused.

"Don't know... I thought you might want to join me..." I said she turned deep red but shook her head amused. I loved that I had the ability to cause her to turn red.

"Funny Styles." she said.

"Hey the offer's still there!" I said leaving into Liam's bathroom. It was my favourite...

Under the shower I heard the house door and suddenly the bathroom door.

I frowned thinking my mind made it up until a sudden knock on the door made me jump slightly.

"Eve, I forgot something. Can I come in..." Liam said.

"I'm taking a shower!" Eve suddenly said on the other side of the curtain.

"I don't have time for this. I'll come in in 3...2..." he counted and all of a sudden Eve jumped into the big shower to me holding my mouth. I just stared at her. Fortunately she didn't get wet. I heard Liam come in and grab something.

"Bye... have fun." she said and I smirked.

As soon as the door closed she put her hand away from my mouth and I winked at her.

"Stop that Harry. That was SO close!" she said showing me a little space with her fingers before jumping out the shower.

"We could do that again some other time!" I said before she slammed the door shut.

I laughed to myself.

Evelyns view:

I was still entirely red ten minutes after leaving the bathroom. I didn't know Harry was that well built. But I kept my eyes up.

I was lying in Liam's bed. It was the biggest in the house for some reason, not even mum and dad had one as ginormous as his. I stared at the ceiling when I heard Harry walk in. He fell down on the bed beside me and I did after him. We stared at the ceiling in silence for a while until he sat up and so did I.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said.

"Shoot." he smiled and I giggled. We sat down out legs crossed, across from each other.

"Ever since you lads are here... my n... nightmares almost stopped... a... and when I had one... it just stopped. In the middle. Cut off... I wondered if... if you know something... does Liam call someone or... or what?" I trailed.

Harrys view:

I could tell she was mortified of that topic.

"No... he doesn't... I... when I notice you have a nightmare I sooth you... and you stop..." I admitted. I expected a slap in the face for some reason but next thing I knew was that she jumped up and hugged me.

"You'd never believe me... how much... how much they made me suffer! I can't believe you... thank you!" she said into my chest.

I smiled and lied my arms around her rubbing her back.

We spent the rest of the day making prank calls, and watching telly.

The lads came back and all looked absolutely knackered. They went to sleep before us, as we still watched TV.

"I'm off to bed." she suddenly said rising up walking over to the entrance area stopping there. She turned around.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

I was shocked and confused. She said she wanted to take it slow... of course I knew I'd only sleep in her bed not... you know... but I didn't see it coming that soon...

"Y... yeah sure!" I said and rose up. She giggled and we went into her room. She left to change in the bathroom and I got rid of everything except my boxers before slipping into her cosy bed.

She came back and crawled under the blanket with me in her tank top and shorts. I lied my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Good night love." I whispered resting my head on my pillow.

"Night Hazza." she whispered already half asleep.

I smiled slowly drifting off to sleep.

Four days later:

I slept in her bed every night. Lou kept his mouth shut. As we all sat at breakfast the sun shined in through the lovely garden.

"There's a party nearby... we could stop by later... get a few drinks. What do you think?" Liam said.

We all agreed to go.

"And Hazza, you watch Eve since you two seem like the best of friends latterly." he said and I grinned lying an arm around her.

"I promise I'll never leave her side." I said and she giggled.

We spent the day outside, all together shopping, fooling around, eating.

In the late afternoon we went back home and changed. At about ten we left and got to the party in a small house again.

Four hours later:

The others had already left the party before us.

We got out of the taxi, not stopping to giggle and she tried to unlock the door, dropping the key twice. I leaned against the wall until she finally managed to open the door. We were both completely wasted.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside closing the door behind us with her foot.

We took out jackets off and kicked our shoes across the room, mine landed in the living room.

We plopped down on the sofa, my arm around her.

I pulled her closer and she giggled.

I started to kiss her neck and made her lie down, I climbed on top of her one knee on each side. And we started snogging. I slowly slid my hand under her shirt as she unbuttoned mine.

"Whoa... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Somebody suddenly yelled from the door. We jumped away from each other and up from the sofa in shock.

"Evelyn! Harry... that was a little too close!" Louis said.

"No it wasn't..." I said.

"Are you drunk?" he asked coming closer.

"You too?" he asked her disbelieving.

"Okay. That's enough, I'll bring you to Liam." he said and grabbed her arm roughly hustling her towards the stairs.

"No. Let me go Louis!" she said an pushed him away.

I went over to her and lied my arms around her.

"Fine. But go to bed, in OUR room. So I can watch you two animals." he said and pushed me and her towards our room.

"Great..." Evelyn sighed as Louis closed the door and the room got pitch black.

We all went to sleep Evelyn close in my arms.

We were awoken, by someone pulling the curtains to the side.

"Time to wake up lovebirds!" Louis yelled as the sun glared me causing a massive headache.

"GET OUT!" I yelled as Eve groaned.

"Aaaaw aren't you cute?" he sung.

"I SAID get the fuck out Louis!" I groaned.

"Fine... but you should seriously get up... or Liam will notice." he said and left.

"Charming... harry..." Eve sighed into my chest as we fell asleep.

"I know..." I sighed.

We fell asleep again, and when we eventually, really woke up we were both extremely hung over.

We shuffled into the kitchen, groaning to meet Zayn.

"Morning love birds..." he sung.

"Give me a coffee and stop talking too loud!" Eve said sitting down at the island beside Zayn.

He chuckled and rose up, as I took his place he made us coffee.

"You two should consider telling Liam..." her said giving us two cups, leaning on the working plate across from us.

"No..." we both said.

"We agreed that we will... maybe in... two weeks... but... not yet..." I trailed.

"Urgh my head!" Eve muttered.

"I'll make sure Niall and Lou aren't so loud today..." Zayn said.

"Thank you... Zayn... you're amazayn." Eve giggled.

"I know." Zayn smirked.

"Then what am I?" I asked.

"Harrysome?" she shrugged.

"Oh I know Hilharryous?" Zayn said.

"No! Extroadinharry!" Eve said smiling.

"Hangover huh?" Liam suddenly said in the doorframe.

"Oh no..." Eve sighed.

"Here he goes..." She whispered.

"I told you, no drinking! Just recently! Why don't you ever listen to me?" Liam ranted.

"Nothing happened Liam. Your talking is punishment enough." I muttered holding my head and Lou laughed when I said nothing happened. Of course Liam noticed.

"Why is he laughing?" Liam asked.

"Because he's a moron." I said.

Liam dropped the topic eventually after we denied that anything 'happened' and forgot about it.

Eve and I spent the day groaning and sleeping because of our hangovers.

A week passed, and we were madly in love. Zayn and Niall found out due to Louis' big mouth.

The day we would have to leave came closer and closer. I wanted to stay forever. Live with her and the lads, no girls screaming in my face...

Today, Liam's parents were coming back. To me she wasn't my best mates sister. She was my love... I had almost already forgotten about the fact that they were related. They're just best friends to me...

I was nervous that their parents were coming... I mean I wanted them to be my parents in law... what if they don't like me...

We were waiting for them, all watching telly when the doorbell rang.

"Eve could you get it." Liam said focusing on the TV.

"You get it." she muttered.

"You slob." he said smirking as he rose up and walked to the door.

"YOU slob!" Eve and I yelled after him and we laughed.

We heard Liam open the door.

"Hey son!" a deep voice said.

Oh man... her dad...

"Hey mum, hey dad." Liam said.

A woman and a man walked in with Liam. The man looked like he was from the military causing my palms to get sweaty. While the woman smiled sweetly at us.

"Hey lads. Are you enjoying your stay on my sofa?" his mum asked smiling.

"Yes. I'd stay here forever!" Lou said and she laughed slightly.

"I believe you..." her dad smiled. They came over to us.

"Hi, I'm Collin." he said offering me a hand. I shook it smiling.

"Harry." I said. They all introduced and shook hands.

"Well we are off to visit a friend. Have fun kids." Amie said and she and Collin left.

I breathed out relieved and Eve laughed.

"Don't worry he likes you." she whispered to me.

"Doesn't really seem like it..." I muttered.

"Don't worry." Eve replied.

We left outside and sat on the swings.

"Maybe we should make it official." I said.

"What? Make what official?" she asked confused.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked. She smiled.

"Of course." she said and I took her hand.

I kissed her passionately and looked deep into her eyes.

"What do you mean with official?" she asked.

"Tell Liam..." I said.

"If you want to, only I can do that too..." she said.

"No. I'd never let you go into THAT hell alone..." I said.

"But you're not his sister, he'll kill you first!" she said smirking.

"Not funny." I said nudging her.

"I... and how is it with the press...?" I asked wary.

"P... Press? What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know paparazzi, fans, silly questions, lies in the news... or do you want to keep it a secret?" I asked worried.

"I... what do you want? I want what you want..." she said silently. Playing her fingers on my palm.

"I want to show you to the world..." I smiled and she giggled.

"O... Okay..." she said.

"But... know that... they will tell lies, they will be jealous, they will tell you that I cheat on you whenever I only talk to a woman I have to talk to. But also know that... I love you, and all that I want is to be with you." I said taking both her hands.

It was the first time I told her that I love her. I only wish I could describe her how much, but now word in any language could express that...

"I... I love you too Harry." she whispered as we both leaned in. We kissed in the sundown, it was magical.

After some time we pulled away.

"Will you come with us? To London..." I asked.

"I... I'd love to but... my job... mum, dad, Brooke, and I get homesick so easily and-" she said but I kissed her before she could go on.

"Okay... I'll come with you." she smiled and I chuckled.

"And how do we tell Liam?" I asked.

"I have no idea... but I have one more question..." she said.

"Ask." I smiled.

"My eyes... I... I don't want anyone to see me look like that... especially you... I'm afraid I'll lose you..." she said silently.

"What? That is all you're worried about? You are absolutely perfect. God, I hate it when girls are insecure! Believe me, I personally think that it looks even better than with brown eyes, which is almost impossible to look even better. But you are the proof. Just, what was the longest you have ever not worn contacts?" I asked.

"Uhm... six hours?" she said mortified.

"God Eve... look try not to wear them as long as possible, you will see how gorgeous you are." I said.

"B... but work... I can't go to work like a freak..." she stuttered.

"I'll come with you. And if you just can't do it anymore, I'll drive you home and make you dinner. Let's try today already!" I said.

"I don't know. Harry... I've never went out like this before, except for when I picked Liam up from the airport, AT 4 AM! I thought nobody would see us..." she said silently.

"But I saw you, and I fell in love with you immediately!" I said.

"I... okay! Okay... but... I don't want you to have to wait for so long..." she said.

"I don't mind doing anything that I hate as long as I know I'll be sleeping in one bed with you in the night." I whispered she blushed but smiled.

"And now get ready. Take them out! And I'll take you out for a drink later if you want." I smiled and we rose up.

"Fine... but a big one!" she said and went back inside.

I laughed and sighed.

I let myself fall back into the grass and stared at the sky.

Evelyn's view:

Great... I sustained myself on the sink and stared at my mirroring.

"How do I, such a freak deserve someone like Harry?" I mumbled.

I grabbed my bag and we left. I tried to look away from Harry as much as possible and not to let him see both my eyes.

I stopped the car in front of the bar.

"Look at me..." he said.

I looked at him and immediately down. He slowly took my chin and made me look up.

"You'll see how beautiful you are." I said and kissed her.

As I said that, I realised that when we all together wrote 'What Makes You Beautiful' Liam said the most. I thought he has song writing talent, but it was obviously about her.

I kissed her passionately and we got out of the car.

We entered the bar and Brooke almost tackled her.

"Oh my god wow! Harry! Evelyn! How... Wow!" she said.

"Oh my god! And you say they look freaky? Are you stupid or something? That looks AMAZING!" She yelled at Eve.

"Wow I have one more reason to be jealous of your goddish looks! You are killing me!" she said squirrely.

"Okay girls, enough. Payne, get changed..." a man said walking in.

He was big, a bloke, huge muscles, over tanned...

"Oh wow... Payne wearing contact lenses?" he said smirking.

I slid my arm around her, feeling she was uncomfortable.

"Yeah..." she said and I took her hand with the arm I had slid around her. I gave it a short squeeze.

"Actually... no... they are my real eyes..." she said and I and Brooke smiled.

"Well... they suit you well." he said and left into a room that said 'staff' beside the toilets.

"I'll get changed. Wait here." Eve said and kissed my cheek. The entire evening I watched her, she got compliments for her eyes from boys, but always only smiled at me when she did so I didn't show that it bothered me. I wanted her to know that everybody knows just how beautiful she is.

We went home at about 11 pm. and immediately to bed, both being completely knackered.

When I woke up the sun shined into my back. I groaned and opened my eyes. I smiled as I saw the sun shine into Eve's face. She was sound asleep.

"Morning, luv." I whispered stroking over her cheek.

"Harry. Let me sleep..." she groaned.

I chuckled.

"Wake up or I'll tickle you to death." I said smirking. She immediately sat up with closed eyes.

"I'm awake!" she said.

She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh wow... I almost forgot how good rubbing your eyes feels..." she said smiling.

I looked over and saw Louis snore in his bed.

"Today's the day." I said.

"What day?" she muttered.

"That we tell Liam..." I said.

"I'm scared... like REALLY." she said.

"Don't be..." I whispered sitting up as well.

I kissed her shoulder lying my arms around her and she put her hand on mine leaning her head against mine.

"Let's wake Louis up... with a little surprise..." she suddenly said.

"How?" I asked.

"Jump on his bed." she said.

"Brilliant idea!" I whispered and we both pushed out blankets to the side and rose up as silent as possible.

We sneaked over to him and counted to three, before jumping onto the bed.

Louis shot up screaming and Harry and I high fived.

"You're unbearable together." Louis muttered harrumphing shuffling out of the room leaving Harry and I laughing on his bed.

We got ready after we ate breakfast alone outside and sat down in the small sitting room upstairs.

"So what do we say?" I asked as soon as we sat down.

"I don't know... maybe just 'oh hey Liam I'm sorry I didn't spend any time with you alone lately it's just that I'm madly in love with your best mate'. That might work..." she muttered unnerved.

"Maybe we should just go down, and just talk to him..." I suggested.

She thought for a while, but nodded and rose up taking my hand.

I could tell she was scared... more than I...

"You know I could just do it alone...?" She said silently as we walked down the stairs.

She slowly let my hand go as we saw Liam alone on the sofa.

"No." I said and we went into the living room.

"Oh hey guys. Mum and Dad are at some meeting and the lads are I have no idea where... so we'll have some time on our own." Liam said smiling.

"I have to talk to you..." she said and he nodded.

"We both..." I said.

"Shoot. What's going on?" he asked and we sat down on the other sofa.

"I... what would you say if... Harry and I... were... together..." she said and I took her hand, her fingers between mine on our knees.

"Because we are... together..." she said and smiled slightly at me.

"Wait... are you... not wearing contacts?" he asked trying to look closer.

"What? I just... what?" she said confused.

"No I'm not wearing them..." she said and I smiled.

Liam started grinning like a lunatic.

"Sure. I'm okay with it. I just... I want to spend some time with my best friend too... I miss you..." he said and my heart jumped as I had expected him to be mad at us.

"I miss sibling Sunday…" he added and I laughed.

"Sibling Sunday? You had such a thing…. Gemma would kill me if I only asked her to do something with me." I laughed.

"Not funny Styles." Eve muttered slapping my chest with the back of her hand.

"Thank you Liam…" I said serious.

"But please don't rub it into my face… it's kind of weird that my two best friends are together…" Liam muttered and Eve giggled.

I laid my arm around her and it felt so good to be opened about this.

"But who'll tell mum and dad?" she asked.

"Oh they already know. Mum immediately knew, I knew too…" he said and our jaws dropped.

"Come on, everyone that sees you two in the same room knows!" he muttered.

"Oh and you're coming to London with us. I already talked to Mum and Dad…" he said.

"What?" we both said in unison.

"Oh my god thank you Liam!" she said and jumped up hugging him.

I smiled. And we were afraid of talking to him?

We three spent the evening together and had loads of fun. When suddenly, the lads came home.

"Could someone order dinner? I'm about to starve!" Niall said as they sat down.

"I will!" Eve said and wanted to stand up but I pulled her back.

"No. Liam can…" I said. I knew why she wanted to leave. She wanted to hide her eyes!

"Sure." Liam said and left.

I saw Louis look intensely at Eve and she seemed nervous.

Suddenly he flicked his finger enthusiastic.

"I know what's different! Your eyes! You're not wearing contacts!" he said and everyone stared at her.

"Oh wow! They look amazing!" Zayn said coming closer with his chair.

She turned red and I smiled pulling her closer into my arms.

"Th… Thank you, but no…" she said.

"No honestly. They look absolutely brilliant!" Niall said.

I smirked at her.

Less than a week later, we all packed up and got ready to leave. We took the train…

I felt she was uncomfortable, and I knew why.

"Don't worry. There won't be anyone. At least until we're at the hotel…" I whispered to her as we left the train.

I saw her hold something in the pocket of the jumper that I borrowed her.

"What do you have there?" I asked confused.

"Nothing!" she said too quickly.

"Give it to me!" I demanded smirking.

"Nooooo!" she said laughing.

I grabbed her wrapping my arms around her belly and leaned back. She struggled as we both laughed.

I slid one hand into her pocket and pulled the small object out.

"Aha! I knew it!" I yelled letting her down. It was a case for contact lenses.

"You won't put these in!" I said shoving them into my trousers pocket.

"Come on Harry!" she complained and I smiled.

"We should get going anyway." I said and took her hand pulling her to where the other lads went, away from the platform.

We got into the cab with the lads and drove to toward the hotel, which we'd be staying at until we found a, or more better flats.

"Wow I didn't know London was this beautiful…" Eve said staring out the window

"You've never been to London before?" Louis exclaimed.

"No… " she said.

"Have you ever left the UK?" Niall asked.

"Of course! I was in Vienna, Athens, Rome, uuuuh Lignano… I guess that's it… oh and somewhere in Croatia…" she said.

"But never London? Wow!" Zayn said.

"But now I have!" she smiled.

The car stopped right in front of the hotel where fortunately only three paparazzi were.

I got out and held the door opened for her.

"Thanks Hazza…" she said silently.

"Could I… for now… put sunglasses on?" she whispered as the others got out as well.

"Of course, luv." I smiled and handed her mine. Just on time she put them on when the first pictures were taken.

I took her arm and linked it into mine and we went into the hotel through the revolving glass door and I kissed her cheek taking my glasses off her.

"We have three suites reserved." Liam said.

"Name's?" The woman at the reception asked.

"Payne, Malik, and Styles." Liam replied and she typed something into her computer, before giving us six key cards.

We took them and got into the lift.

"Who's in a room with who?" Louis asked.

My card said room number 104.

"I'm 104, and you?" I asked Eve.

"102…" she said annoyed.

"Hey, I'm 102, too!" Zayn said and I scolded silently.

I was with Niall, Liam was with Louis.

"We can't switch, they're reserved on our names." Liam said.

"Evelyn's view:

"Please tell me I'm not the only one being completely knackered." I sighed letting myself fall down on the giant bed.

"No. Definitely not." Zayn muttered lying down beside me.

"I'm going to sleep… are you too?" I asked rising back up.

"Yeah…" he said. I went over to my suitcase and pulled a big shirt that I stole from Liam out of it and went into the big bathroom, changing.

I got back out and Zayn was already ready.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." He said squeezing through the bathroom door beside me. I loved his accent, it was absolutely adorable… he wasn't wearing a shirt, and I saw his tattoo's… I always wanted a tattoo, but Liam would never allow it…

I lied down and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up long before Zayn for some reason. I felt like a zombie, I was extremely tired, my eyes were barely opened.

I went over to my suitcase and pulled a pair of bright blue jeans with holes out, a dark grey sweater that hung down to my waste on the left side, and black heels. I grabbed my key card, and put it in my bag leaving the room my heels in my hands so I wouldn't wake Zayn up when I walk.

I put them on outside in the corridor, and knocked on door 103.

A tired Louis opened after some time.

"Morning Louis." I smiled.

"Morning, luv. What do you need?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"I was wondering if anyone wanted to go for breakfast with me…." I said silently.

"I'd love to. Let me just grab a shirt, Liam probably won't he was almost awake all night playing Gameboy…" he chuckled.

"Brilliant… I'll just wait right here…" I smiled and he went inside as I leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Let's go!" he said suddenly grabbing my hand pulling me down the corridor.

We sat down in the café of the hotel and ordered.

Louis' view:

I was on twitter while we ate.

I laughed at what I read.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Remember yesterday when there were a few paparazzi, the pictures are already out and everybody's asking me if you're blind… because of the sunglasses." I said and she giggled.

I noticed she wasn't wearing her contacts, the going up sun shined into her gorgeous eyes. I couldn't believe that anyone didn't like her only because of that….

"The girl that was with us yesterday was Evelyn Payne. She's definitely not blind. And a really close friend of all of us." I tweeted.

Later the lads joined us, and we all looked for flats.

"Do we want ONE, or more?" I asked looking through my lap top.

"I don't know…" Zayn said.

"Let's look for three, so we don't potentially annoy each other." Liam suggested.

Will I be separated from Harry?

Brilliant…

We all left the hotel to look at the flats we've found.

I was with Liam and Niall. And we looked at a big two story flat in the east of London.

Zayn's view:

"I love this flat! A friend lives in the same building, but he's not in the UK right now…." Harry said excited.

"Only two people have space here…" Eve said sad, looking around.

"Yes, but the lads can find one really close… I know it…" he said making puppy eyes.

"And I want this apartment. For us two… it's so lovely here. Don't you think?" he asked putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Yes it is but… I don't know… I'll probably spend more time here than you and… it's really big, and I'll be here alone, and I-" but before she could end her cute nervous rambling he just kissed her.

I rolled with my eyes and crossed my arms looking around in the big kitchen.

Evelyn broke off blinking mesmerized.

"O… okay…" she said and Harry smiled bright.

"Brilliant…" Harry smiled.

"Who's your friend anyways?" I asked.

"Ed Sheeran. I'm sure you remember him." Harry smiled.

"WHAT?" Eve said pushing Harry away.

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"Why didn't you just tell me from the start? Then I would've said YES even without looking at the flat!" she said and Harry smiled.

"I know that's why I brought you here, it's a surprise." Harry smirked.

"Thank you!" she yelled and hugged him tight.

I smiled.

She kissed his cheek, and he smirked cheekily.

"We'll move in as soon as possible." He said.

We went back the hotel in the evening after looking around in the city around the apartment.

"Is it me or the hotel…? I'm always SO tired when we come back!" she said and I smiled.

"Maybe you just slept less than a normal human when you wore the contacts, robot girl." I said smirking as I changed shirt.

I popped my head through the neck and immediately got hit by a pillow in the face.

"Oh you'll get that back!" I said picking it up. She giggled. But when I ran toward her swinging the pillow in the air her eyes widened and she ran away around the bed.

I pushed her onto the bed and swung the pillow down, but she covered herself with another pillow.

"Stop!" she yelled laughing as I continuously hit her laughing.

"Zayn!" she laughed and I slowly stopped.

We both fell back in bed laughing staring at the ceiling.

A knocking made us stop.

"I'll get it." I smiled and rose up. I went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" Niall smiled.

"You want to go out with us?" he asked me and Eve.

"No… we wanted to go to bed now…" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Night!" he said and waved walking off.

"Night!" Eve and I said loud and closed the door.

"Wow I'm knackered!" I muttered and sunk down on the bed.

We went to sleep close to each other.

Four days later:

"Wake up Zayn!" she woke me up throwing a shirt at my head.

"I'm up…" I said sitting up the shirt still in my face.

It fell down and I could see again, she was over at her suitcase looking through the messy pile of clothes.

I went with my hands over my face trying to wake myself up.

"Have you seen my David & Goliath jacket?" she asked.

"You're wearing it…" I chuckled.

"Oh…" she said embarrassed.

"Why in such a rush? It's only 9 am…" I asked.

"I'm not in a rush I'm… just… nervous…" she said turning red and I laughed.

"About what? Moving in with Harry?" I said amused.

"YES!" she said and threw a shoe at me but I caught it in the air.

"Why do you always immediately have to throw clothes at me?" I said laughing throwing the sneaker to the side.

She rolled with her eyes and tried to close her suitcase.

"Let me help you." I said and rose up walking over.

"How about a shirt first, Malik?" she asked.

"Nah I'm good." I smirked and kneeled down in front of her suitcase closing it with difficulty.

"Thanks." She said and kissed my cheek quickly.

"It sucks that we'll only get our apartment next week. I want to finally be able to destroy something without fearing a manager's lecture." I sighed putting a shirt.

"Sorry… maybe you can sleep at ours?" she said honest.

"Oh no, Harry would kill me." I laughed.

"Well then he'd have to kill me first." She giggled.

The past few days were brilliant. She met our manager, went to the recording studio with us, and went with us everywhere.

Liam's view:

Of course I'm not entirely glad that she moves in with Harry, ALONE…

But I lived ten minutes away, so it didn't bother me much.

Our manager loved her, and as soon as we entered the room he knew Harry and her had something going on. Everybody immediately saw it, but most kept it to themselves, the two of them did not understand how…

Harry's view:

I had a surprise for her… it was actually Zayn's idea. But it could have been from me. She thought we'd be moving into the empty apartment with barely any furniture yet, but the lads helped me furnish it. It was absolutely perfect, and it wasn't even really expensive so that the paparazzi wouldn't find us here…

We went up the stairs of the building. It was old, and naturally cold. Really dark stone stairs with dark green metal rails. I had already brought our suitcases into the flat.

"Okay, close your eyes." I said as we were at the dark green door.

She gave me a weird look but did as I said. I smiled and took her hand unlocking the door.

"Okay… just a second…" I said and l closed the door.

"Open." I smiled.

She opened her eyes and looked around astonished.

"Wow… Harry…" was all she said looking around.

"You like it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"LIKE? I love it!" she said and hugged me tight her arms around my neck.

I smiled soaking in her hypnotizing scent.

"I'll show you everything…" I said taking her hand pulling her from the big entrance room through a doorframe into the living room the kitchen was attached to.

I know that she's a huge fan of my friend Ed. It was quite weird… but I find it adorable. So I bought a bright orange cough that was edgy and not round. And over the couch on the white wall was a print of a cat paw.

"Harry… this is absolutely brilliant!" she said and I smiled even wider.

The flat was absolutely perfect for us.

We settled in, emptying our suitcases, and filling the fridge.

We invited the lads over and spent the evening together with them.

Evelyn's view:

Two weeks later:

I went up the stairs slowly, coming back from a short walk. The lads were at work so I felt bored. I felt my pockets looking for my keys…

"Oh don't tell me I forgot them…" I muttered standing in front of our flats' door.

I heard someone come up the stairs behind me. I turned the door know pushing my body sideways into the door, for some stupid reason I thought that'd work… but it didn't.

"Did you lock yourself out?" someone asked behind me.

"Yes…" I sighed before turning around.

I didn't look at the person… because of my eyes…

"Isn't that Harry Styles' apartment? Number 112?" he asked.

I saw he was wearing a dark blue zip up hoodie, and a white shirt with jeans. He had red hair. Which I find extremely attractive.

"Yeah…" I said silently.

"Oh you're a fan I get it…" he smirked.

"No! I mean yes, but I'm… Liam Payne's sister." I said remembering that our relationship is still fortunately a secret.

"Oh really…" he said crossing his arms smirking.

"Do you want to see my ID or what?" I laughed.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" he suddenly said confused.

I knew his voice and appearance from somewhere.

Ed's view:

She was really pretty. Her curly hair was a little wild and she had blue eyes. But I only saw one because she kept staring out the window at the staircase.

She didn't answer my question for a while but then turned her head to me, her eyes immediately widening when they met mine.

Her eyes were absolutely brilliant. I've never seen more beautiful eyes. The left was blue, and the right was green.

I've never seen such a thing before but it looked amazing.

"Wow, not everyone can pull that look off." I smirked.

"Wh… what look?" she asked confused.

"The different coloured contacts." I said.

"Oh yeah…" she said silently.

Evelyn's view:

I thought of what Harry had told me. To stand up to whom I am, and that I can't hide forever.

"Actually no. They're not contacts…" I said stern.

"Oh wow… well they're beautiful…" he smiled.

"Now, I could talk to you all day but it's bloody cold here… If you want you can wait in my apartment for Harry and whoever else lives there." He smiled.

"Oh that's really nice but I can't be such a burden…" I said honest.

"Oh no you aren't I'd love some company." He smiled.

I smiled and he motioned me to follow him further up the stairs.

I followed him to the door above ours and he unlocked it.

He told me to sit down on his sofa and I did as he went into the kitchen. He came back with some tea.

"It's so cold outside!" he said holding onto his tea.

I giggled sitting with crossed legs resting my elbows on my knees holding the tea in my cold hands.

"So you wanted to visit Harry?" he said taking a sip.

"No… I… I live there." I smiled.

"With Harry and who?" he asked.

"Just Harry and I." I nodded.

"Really? And your boyfriend? What does he say to that?" he chuckled.

"Well my boyfriend loves Harry…" I smirked.

"Louis is your boyfriend?" he asked and we laughed.

"No Harry." I said.

"Oh wow. I never thought Harry had a good taste in women, but now I have to change perspective." He smiled and I giggled.

"Do you like their music?" he asked.

"Yeah… but it's not really my thing…" I said.

"So what's 'your thing'?" he asked smiling.

"Well. I don't know… not the boy band stuff… Though I have to admit they're songs are really catchy." I giggled.

"So what do you listen to?" he asked.

"Coldplay, The Fray, YOU, Bon Iver… REAL music…" I smiled but realised what I said quickly and my smile disappeared.

"I mean… not… that… their music isn't… oh god… I mean you know what people like to dance to these days is in my opinion not really music…" I stuttered and he smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" he smiled nodding and I sighed relieved.

We talked until Harry texted me asking where I am.

"Oh well… Harry's home… I should get going, before he freaks out…" I said rising up.

"That's a pity… I'd love to talk to you again some other time. Stop by whenever you want to, I have the feeling we'll be great friends." He said leading me to the door.

"Thanks. Goodbye… see you soon!" I smiled walking down the stairs a little.

"Bye!" he said before closing the door.

I silently knocked on our flats door.

"Hey. Where've you been? I was worried." Harry said opening.

"Oh I was at a neighbour. We have brilliant neighbours did you know that?" I smiled as we walked into the living room.

"Well not really, no…" he said.

"In case you didn't know… one of them, specifically the one I was at, is Ed Sheeran." I smiled.

"He's already back?" he asked happy and I nodded .

"Would you want to go out with me tomorrow? Or maybe just stay home?" he asked.

"Sure… I'd rather stay home…" I said and he smiled.

Every time he asked me to go out in public with him, I casually convinced him to do something un-public…

Harry's view:

I came home tired, after a long day at work. I put my keys to the side. I smiled when I saw Eve sit on the sofa. It made my day look complete.

"Hey luv…" I said sitting down beside her on the sofa.

She turned the telly off and looked at me.

"Why?" I asked worried and sad.

"I just can't anymore… Harry…" she said and tears flowed down.

"No. No don't… we'll get this to work out!" I said wrapping my arms around her pulling her close.

She sniffled silently and I stroked her hair soothingly.

"Why?" I whispered.

"You don't understand Harry." She said.

"Yes I do. I really do!" I said.

She pushed me away rising up.

"No…" she said shaking her head.

"Yes. I already told you I-" I started, rising up but she interrupted me.

"Harry… before I knew you… I was in loads of struggle… sit down… I didn't even tell this to Liam… he doesn't know…." She said. I looked appalled at her and sat down. It hurt me to see her wear her contacts again.

"Tell me… I'll listen…" I said sincere.

"I… It hurt to go to school, and feel the looks, and to know exactly what they were thinking… So I was home-schooled… I… I decided not to leave the house anymore… and I didn't… for three months… Liam didn't know that. Nobody knew. I fell back into a depression… I…. I…" tears started to stream down her face, and I just wanted to hold her in my arms, but I wanted to hear her out.

"At that time. I never looked into the mirror… I began washing my hands over the bathtub so I wouldn't have to look into a mirror. I let the lights turned off. I couldn't even see myself from the corner of my eyes… I was so… so dead. And nobody knew… Liam was at the x-factor… I told him I was on a holiday overseas and that I couldn't watch it from there… the truth is I was alone… at home… wishing my mum had never born such a freak." She said and cried. As soon as she finished I jumped up pulling her into my arms.

She sobbed into my shoulder silently.

"Don't worry, luv. You don't have to know how gorgeous you are. In fact you'd be quite stuck up if you knew how beautiful you are." I whispered rubbing her back causing her to giggle a little.

"I love you." She said looking up.

My heart raced at her words. From her mouth they sounded so sincere, nobody could say them the way she could.

"I love you too." I said and kissed her forehead hugging her again resting my head on hers.

I could've been standing there all night but she slowly put my arms away.

"What do you want for dinner? I can try cooking anything." I said.

"Surprise me." She said.

"Now take them out and then I will." I said serious.

She looked surprised…

"Okay… I… I'll take a shower." She said silently and left down the hall.

It pulled me down to see her like this… and to know that she had to go through this… and sort of still does.

Liam's view:

We met to go to an interview… with Evelyn. It was for a big TV show, and THEY wanted her. We got out of the big car together, Harry was holding her hand. The paparazzi attacked us, she was wearing sunglasses, and Harry and she had their heads down. We finally got through the masses and into the building as their voices silenced.

"Wow… you have to go through that every day…" she said annoyed and Harry smiled.

"Yeah, though you get used to it…" Louis smiled.

A man with a clip board and headset came towards us.

"You're on in ten minutes." He said smiling.

Harry's view:

She was nervous, I allowed her to wear contacts. Since it was her first time…

We went on the stage and sat on the big sofa. Liam, Zayn, Eve and I were sitting on it with Louis and Niall on the lean. Ben, the interviewer settled in front of us on an armchair.

"Hello guys." He smiled, and the audience cheered as we all said hello.

"It's great to have you guys on the show. And absolutely brilliant to have the ENTIRE group." He smiled at Eve.

"So Evelyn, how is it to live with the five biggest heartthrobs of the entire UK?" he asked her smirking.

"Well one of them is my brother… and the others are… his friends and… Harry." She said and laughed slightly.

"What about Harry?" he asked amused yet confused.

"Yeah Eve… what about Harry?" Lou asked smirking and I laughed. I didn't have a problem with telling the world that she was the love of my life… but she was a little afraid.

"Well, she's my girlfriend. That's with Harry." I said smirking and everyone in the room gasped.

I smiled at her and she was deep red.

"Oh… wow… and how are you dealing with this, Liam?" he asked.

"Really well, there's nothing to deal with anyways. I mean they're happy, I'm happy." Liam explained.

"Well I wish you loads of luck. Because it's quite obvious that you two are made for each other." He smiled.

"So how did you meet? Was it love at first sight?" he asked.

Eve and I looked at each other.

"Well the first time I saw her, I was like… blown away… though it was quite awkward because it was at the airport, and she picked Liam up, so we didn't exchange A SINGLE word. But yeah… I think it really was love at first sight." I said.

"And what was your first impression of each other?" he asked.

"I just thought Harry was a charming guy…." She said shyly.

"And I thought she was a fan that wanted to attack Liam…" Louis said and we laughed.

The interview went on and on, and eventually we left.

"I didn't think it would be this much fun!" Eve said as we got into the car.

"Let's go celebrate tonight. I mean now you two are official! FINALLY!" Louis said.

"That's a brilliant idea!" she said and I smiled.

"Okay. Let's meet in the evening and then we'll go wherever we want." Zayn said and we all agreed.

In the evening we all went into a small pub, we really didn't want to go dancing or anything, we just wanted to get plastered to be honest. I invited Ed, and we all together sat down in the pub.

Eve wore a gorgeous red dress, and black heeled boots. But I didn't care about the clothes… she didn't wear her contacts…

We were in a small booth, I had my arm on the lean behind her. I kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Harry…" Liam muttered annoying.

"Oh sorry…" I said stopping and she and Ed laughed.

"So what are you ordering?" Niall asked.

"I feel like shots… who's with me?" she said.

"I." Ed, Louis and Zayn said.

"Shots at the start already?" Liam said.

"Stop being so serious Liam… seriously…" she said and I laughed.

"Okay then I'm in…" he said.

"But mind your liver…" she giggled and we laughed.

"And you watch that you're sober enough to defend yourself against this lad." He said pointing at me.

She turned red and I chuckled.

The next morning:

I woke up on the sofa. My head buzzing I sat up holding it. I looked around and saw Niall sleep under the table a cup in his hand. The curtains were closed.

I rose up to go to the bathroom but in the bathtub was a sleeping Louis. I went into the other bathroom which was empty.

"Why is everyone here?" I muttered causing my head to hurt again, as I passed Zayn sleeping on the floor in the corridor.

I went into the kitchen and got an Aspirin and a can of red bull finding Liam sleep on the working plates.

"Why the fuck am I awake?" I muttered walking back into the living room. I let myself fall back onto the sofa and saw Eve sleep curled up on the armchair beside Ed whom was on the floor. I only saw his legs, because he was behind the armchair.

"Hey. Wake up." I said and threw a pillow at Niall.

He breathed in deeply rising his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Rise and shine, bastard." I smiled and he laid back down.

"God my head…" Louis muttered walking in.

"Why didn't we hold back with the alcohol…" I sighed.

"Because past me is stupid…" he said and sat down on the other armchair beside me.

"At least everyone's here… right?" he said.

"Yeah, Liam's in the kitchen, and Zayn somewhere on the floor…" I said.

"Why is everyone even in our apartment?" I sighed.

"No clue..." Lou sighed.

I rose up and went over to Eve. I leaned in and blew into her ear. All of a sudden a hand hit my hand.

"Louis and Niall burst out into loud laughter."

She hit me in her sleep.

"Ouch…" I said holding the can of red bull onto the right side of my forehead where she had hit me.

"What the fuck…" Ed muttered sitting up.

Niall was still laughing.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"On my floor." I said and he rose up.

Suddenly Evelyn rolled her head from one side to the other squeezing her eyes shut.

"No… don't… don't touch me…" she cried in her sleep.

Louis and Niall looked alarmed at me.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked worried and confused.

"Nothing…" I said and sat down on the lean of the chair she was sleeping on.

"Love… I'm here. Everything's okay…" I whispered taking her hand

"What's happening?" Ed asked.

I kissed her hand and she calmed down. I always wondered why she can't wake up while she has these dreams…

Liam's view:

I could tell Harry was worried that Ed might suspect something… when I woke up and Harry held the sleeping Eve. I smiled to myself knowing she was so incredibly happy with him.

The following day we all went to a Television talk show again. We were in the lift talking loudly on our way up to the studio. Eve and Harry were still a little hung over when all of a sudden the lift stopped and the light went out.

"What was that…" Zayn said frightened.

Eve giggled.

"You aren't afraid are you?" she smiled.

We all had our mobiles out to provide some light.

I pressed the emergency call button but it was broken.

"Well I guess we'll be late…" Eve sighed leaning against the door. Just as she finished her sentence the door opened and she fell back on the carpet floor. Big filming cameras were held into our face as we laughed. Louis wanted to leave the lift but stumbled over the edge of the floor and fell down right beside her.

Niall was leaning against the wall holding his tummy as Zayn helped her up and I helped Louis up.

"What an elegant fall, love." Harry said and kissed her cheek snaking his arm around her waist.

"You didn't do bad either…" she said to Louis who was scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

We went into the studio and sat down on the sofa hearing the audience cheer loudly.

Only Eve was left standing.

Harry laughed and put her onto his lap.

"It's great to have you guys on the show." The guy said.

We all said hi and thanked him.

"Can I just say that you two are adorable." He said to Harry and Eve as she looked at him and they smiled at each other.

She turned red and he smirked.

"When I saw the first picture of you two on Twitter, I immediately knew that you were going to be Hevelyn." He said and they both frowned confused as we laughed.

"What's a Hevelyn?" Eve asked.

"Well your names combined…" he said and the three of them laughed.

As he talked about our album I watched Harry poke her cheek, she grabbed his finger and bit it and he pulled away in amusement.

Those things made me miss Danielle so much more…

"You beast…" Harry said rubbing his face into her shoulder.

She giggled and he laughed.

After the interview we all went home to pack for a weekend home. We all decided to go home for the weekend…


End file.
